A Good Knight -EMERGING FROM HIATUS
by litlolme32
Summary: Chloe is on the trail of a murderer and stumbles on a mystery she could never have imagined. Even growing up in Smallville. This story was redone. A strong M rating for future chapters. It includes my love for the Arthurian legend and Smallville.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I struggled with updating this one. It had all the pieces that I wanted, but I didn't like how it was going. So with vacation time, I downloaded and redid it. It feels better to me and I think it reads a lot better to. Sorry for the inconvenience of it all. All mistakes are my own. I am only borrowing characters and ideas for fun. Writing is my therapy.. :)**

 **000**

The country side was vast and green, every shade imaginable as if when created by God he lingered on the greens emphasizing the lush beauty of the lands and the promise of hope, growth, and prosperity. Tucked into a hillside of the pristine lands was something that in obvious appearance seemed incongruent with the hill side. A huge ivory castle, with billowing flags. For the residents of the kingdom, it was a perfect fit; the magic of the realm blending into landscape could be described simply as heaven.

The realm itself had a rough and turbulent birth. Misbegotten and misguided kings and heads of state ran the people ragged. It was a man, a mage, a magician, a sorcerer, whatever title you wanted to give him, who took matters into his own hands. A sword formed from deep magic's that had long been held by the lady of the lake, was released to his care. The sword would become the symbol of hope, where hope was like a mist that would coat the people in the early dawn, but evaporate to nothing in the waking day.

In all his long years the magician never lead or walked on a straight course, riddles and mysteries were the source of his charm. He could see the future and all of its infinite possibilities. He was also a firm believer in destiny. Destiny would bring the child king to him and destiny would ensure Camelot would live. Once he had the sword, he walked, due north from the shire itself to a flat stone, where he sat down and meditated for nearly 3 days.

On the rise of the third day, he stood, drew the sword high above his head and in one great motion, and many an old word spoken, plunged the sword deep into the stone. Lightening arced and danced across the sky, almost rejoicing in the joining of stone and metal. The deed had been done, all he had to do now was wait.

"But Merlin, I don't want to do any more sword play," the impetous boy whined. "Why can't I go and dig for bugs and worms with the other boys?"

"Because Arthur, you are not like other boys," he spoke tucking the great practice sword under his robe. "You have a destiny, one far greater than digging earth worms or searching for bugs. My boy, you are to be King, and not just any ordinary King…."

Crest fallen, Arthur shuffled the dirt with his feet and the looked up at the magician. "But will it be boring? Aren't King's boring? I want adventure, fun." Merlin could see the boy as King as clearly as he was standing in front of him, but he was still a child, he shook his head, and chuckled. "Yes my boy, you will have adventure, great adventures, Epic really," he smiled. "Now, let me tell you a story about Knights and a round table," he smiled as he led the boy the practice fields.

000000

Modern Day Metropolis, Down town Club scene-

"Come on Shelley he was a loser," a voice yelled into a cell phone in the hall in front of the restrooms of Splash, the newest club in the college party scene. "What?" the young girl shouted into the phone, "Speak up I can't hear you." The girl got frustrated and slid out of the side door into the alley. "God, that is so much better, now, dry your face, put on a hot dress and come down here. You should see these guys, they are like totally hot." She spoke.

A dark figure watched from further in the shadow, and the girl was totally unaware of its presence. She fit the profile, met its needs and she was all alone. Someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Listen jerk can't you see I'm on the phone?" she spoke turning around. There was another tap on her shoulder, the girl turned to yell at the intruder, she screamed bloody murder, and then her world went dark.

000

Chloe Sullivan lay sprawled on her couch, physically exhausted. She was still dressed in her smart suit, one shoe off one shoe on. She was a top rate reporter for Metropolis' famous Daily Planet. She got to the top by working well before sun up long after sun set. Her peers would say that there was no stone she wouldn't flip or nook or cranny she wouldn't canvas to get her story. Chloe had taken a bite into the darker side of Metropolis when she was hired on and never let go. The stories were as addictive as they were dangerous and she thrived on the challenge.

It had been another rough day at the Office. Crime and justice were her niche and she was hot on the trail of a dirty politician, corruption in the high courts, and a very interesting rash of murders that had popped up in the club district.

Chloe had stumbled into her very upscale condo at nearly 2am. She had been at the crime scene outside Splash needling Metropolis PD for any type of information or an exclusive. Chloe had her copy sent to her editor for the morning edition and managed to stumble home and only made it as far as the couch before she passed out.

000

"Another sacrifice has been taken for you my Lord," The shadow spoke bowing before the dark throne. A figure sat, shrouded in shadow and covered in a thick cloak.

"Excellent, slave, but not enough, not nearly enough. For Camelot to be destroyed, more blood needs to be shed," the voice held a touch of laughter. "And its heart must be taken,"

"How Sire?"

"Patience, minion," the voice growled. "All will happen in due course, keep collecting, you will know when I am appeased." The figure flicked his wrist and the minion disappeared.

000

Chloe was sitting in front of her editor's desk as he was reading her article. The death toll for the club scene murders had risen to 5 and then stopped. No clues or forensic evidence had ever been found. All females, that were of different height, build, hair color, eye color, nothing matched.

"This is good stuff Sullivan." He spoke setting it down. He looked at his star reporter who looked strung out.

"When was the last time you took some time off?" he asked her.

"Puhlease. Justice waits for no one, and Pulitzers don't either." She smirked and yawned.

"Well, I have a soft assignment for you, there is an exhibit opening at the Metropolis Museum, it's very Lord of the Rings, and our Event reporter is out sick."

"A museum piece really?" she sounded disappointed.

"Oh yeah and it better sound good or you will be doing the Fancy Cat show for the next 3 years." He teased.

"Alright, alright, I'll take it easy." She threw up her hands in protest.

"Nice try, but you're still going to the museum, its formal and the limo will pick you up at 6p," he spoke.

"What exhibit? On hobbits really?"

"No sorry, it's on Camelot." He spoke chuckling at her indignation.

"Really, it's a myth." She spoke while rolling her eyes dramatically.

Perry pulled a file off of his largest stack and handed it to her. "Try again." He spoke leaning back in his chair and steepling his fingers under his chin. "There is a lot of evidence to the contrary, this exhibit has won awards and draws a huge crowd."

"The medieval times set, now doubt," she snarked.

"Try Nobel Prize winners, scholars, and the insanely wealthy."

"Not just the insane?" she snarked.

"Just do your research, get fancied up and have fun tonight, who knows you may even learn something." He scowled at her then smiled. Chloe laughed and stood and left the office.

00

"You're doing a museum piece?" Lois asked.

"I know, Perry thinks that I need to take it easy." Chloe replied as she looked over her dress selection in her closet.

"Is he wrong?" Lois asked.

"Why are you calling me now isn't it like 1 in the morning there?"

"Yeah, but we just had this killer office party," she spoke.

"Another one? What is it you do at that paper beside drink?"

"Hey I get paid very well to give an American opinion in London," Lois sassed.

"Great, meanwhile, I get 5 unsolved murders _and_ I'm getting sent to Camelot," Chloe groaned.

"Oh that's what you're seeing? Chloe its way cool, King's, Queen's and Knights in shining armor."

"Fairy Tales Lois and you know I gave those up when I moved out of Smallville, no more wall of weird,"

"But cuz,"

"Come on, I'm not the knight and shining armor type. I'm a realist. Chivalry died the day that internet dating was invented."

"God you're such a pessimist."

"No, I'm a realist, all that fluff and fantasy is for other people, not me."

"Well nice to see you have an open mind,"

"I'm not like you Lo. I stopped dreaming years ago. It only gave me a headache. You live with your head in the clouds. I'm way to practical for love at first site and all of those ridiculous notions."

"Take it back Sullivan," Lois growled/

"Puh-lease, it's true and you know it. Where you are all curves and girliness, I'm all angles, facts and figures. Business vs pleasure."

"And if you shed your business shell you may just find you enjoy pleasure and hell even find it."  
Lois teased. "Come on have an open mind, the exhibit is great! Very well done. It could almost make a non-believer like you believe."

"Huh, that's not an open mind, Lo, it's called a miracle." Chloe teased. "Now which dress, the green one or the red one."

"Green most definitely," Lois spoke through gritted teeth.

"Be angry all you want, I have to finish getting ready. Take care Lo, I will call ya later, love ya," Chloe spoke and hung up. She shook her head wondering when Lois Lane became a romantic.

0000

In a very upscale and elegant penthouse suite overlooking the hustle and bustle of down town Metropolis sat a man in a suit so expensive it could have funded the economy for a third world country for years. It had been custom tailored as all his clothing had been due to his height. He shuddered at all the attention he got at the clothier. The women in the shop kept undressing him with their eyes or passing business cards into his palm. It was disconcerting. He had a mission and investing any time in conquests was not part of his agenda.

He shook his head as crossed his long legs, held out his hand and a crystal tumbler of expensive Scotch appeared in hand. He sighed heavily. This world was so strange to him, the machines to travel and communicate, it was a different type of magic then he was used to.

The light of the room caught the gold of his signet ring and he stared at it. Oh how he wished he could be home, the noise here was deafening. He had a mission, and one that he would rather die before he failed. His King wanted Mordred found and dragged back to Camelot to be tried for murder.

Mordred crossed the line when he killed Orin's adopted sister. He remembered when he and his brother knights went to arrest him. He was covered in the maidens blood, he cursed in an unknown language and disappeared. It was only when Merlin approached him with the theory the Mordred may be traveling across time that he took on the quest to drag him back to Camelot.

As he took a drink from his tumbler the light caught his signet and it made his heart hurt. He shook his head and stared at the ornate signet remembering the day it was given to him by King Arthur. It was the day that he'd been welcomed as a Knight of the round table.

So lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear the knocking at the door. The door then opened. "Sir Oliver?" the seemingly meek voice asked. "Sir Oliver?" the voice, more confident now, asked again.

"Aye." He spoke turning to the young man.

"The car is waiting." Oliver nodded and stood to his full height and nodded. He looked in the corner of the room to the shining suit of armor that was his, wishing he could wear that instead of the suit. This world was so strange and he felt so exposed in the lighter clothing. "Sir?"

"Aye, I heard you the first time. Lead on young Martin. Lead me on to my doom." He spoke slamming down the Scotch and tossing the tumbler into the air. It disappeared in blink. He walked regally as he was led out of the room to the car that would take him to the Arthurian exhibit opening.

000

The limo had arrived right on time. Chloe was at the lobby of her complex, dressed to the nines and dreading the evening of socializing. The trip to the museum was short and Chloe was truly surprised by the turn out. It was like a Hollywood premier, a truly high end affair. She was escorted from the limo by a man in a tuxedo and shown into the museum.

In the foyer knights in shining armor was guarding either side of the museum entrance. Chloe sighed and shook her head, she thought it was ridiculous. :This is going to be a looong night.: she thought to herself. She grabbed a flute of champagne and ducked into the exhibit to avoid any awkward questions from those that might recognize her.

The first part of the exhibit was artifacts of the age, some bowls, carvings, medals, lots of gold this and lots of gold that. Chloe could only shake her head. She took some notes and moved onto the next section which seemed to tell a story, the day in the life of a peasant, it was well done, but still not her cup of tea. She glanced at her watch, wondering what amount of time she needed to put in to get information for her story and to satisfy her editor.

She had only been at the museum for 8 minutes, not nearly long enough. Rolling her eyes she moved on. Dividing the next exhibit was a huge sketch rendering of what King Arthur was thought to have looked like. She read the story board of the many versions of the King and where he originated from, historical blah, blah, blah. If she really focused well he did appear regal and maybe considered handsome, for some artists rendering any way.

Moving past the rendering she entered a castle hall and into what appeared to be a throne room. There were two very simple thrones at its head. Huge murals covered the walls depicting Knights in battle, dressed in full armor either jousting or fighting in hand to hand combat. On the floor were depictions of the peoples of Camelot and the reason why they would want and audience with the King and Queen.

Chloe was so lost in the artistry and didn't realize that she was no longer alone in the room. She heard a man sigh and turned to see what she would have described as an old hippy dressed in a tux staring at the murals. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail and his beard was a little scraggly. She shook her head and continued to study the murals.

"What's the matter, this not exciting enough for you?" the man asked.

"Sorry?" Chloe spoke turning to see him approach her.

"I think you are the first person I have ever met who isn't totally enamored by this." He gestured to the room.

"I live in reality, this is totally fantastical," she spoke as she moved from that room to the next. It was an armory and with weapons all over the place. On the walls again was more murals about the type of training the knights had to go through. It looked arduous. She sighed she was about to leave the room when a knight on the mural caught her eye. His back was too the artist. It wasn't his armor or the sword at his hip, but the fact he was kneeling in front of a crying child, he appeared to be trying to sooth her.

"Awe, yes, there it is, the chivalrous Knight." The man spoke behind her.

"An artist with a really good imagination." She spoke turning to try and get away from this man. The next room was a panoramic mural. Half of it was a bloody battle, dark knights fighting in contrast with the ones in silver armor. The other half was called, _The End of Battle_. All the habitants of the realm appeared to be standing at the edge of a lake or some large body of water. There were bodies on boats lined up in rows. Soldiers at the ready to push them off. The next view was of a Knight and he looked remarkably like the one calming the child, holding a long bow with a flaming arrow. The next frame was the funeral pyres, floating into the sunset.

Chloe hadn't realized that she had stepped closer to the man with the long bow. Grief was evident on his features even though he really didn't have a detail painted face. Chloe felt his pain, his grief; she knew that kind of pain and had been grateful to have had Lois to support her through it.

"Ahhh yes, he was called the golden Knight," the old man spoke.

"How could he be anything but imaginary, he has no real face," Chloe argued.

"Does the artist need to give him one for him to be real? He had lost his parents at a very young age, and he was the most skilled of all the archers." The man spoke as he began to absently play with his beard. "He was always asked to light the funeral pyres. He never refused even when it weighed heavy on his soul,"

Chloe chuckled, "What was he a friend of yours or what? Come on sir, I'm here to do a job not entertain fantasy. This is great if you're a child in need of something to believe in. I'm not. I have adult ideals and not child- like delusions. So if you don't mind I really need to get more information for my article." She spoke and walked away.

The man smiled, he knew that when he returned from parts unknown he would stop here. Something had called to him, and sure enough it was her. She would be the perfect match for his friend, perfect in every way. She would be the one to help him find his way home. He chuckled to himself, what's a little thing like time to keep two destined souls apart? He was about to follow her when he felt a tightening in his chest, one that left him out of breath. It was like ice was being pumped through his heart. He hadn't felt that particular evil in a very long time. Long enough that he couldn't pin point where or when it was, but it was dark, and it was getting stronger. He shook his head and looked around, when he was sure the coast was clear, he blinked and disappeared.

000

The sleek black limo pulled into the alley. It had been one of the stipulations that this particular guest be allowed to enter through this part of the exhibit. The planners had just thought him eccentric. In truth he was truly just shy of all the media frenzy.

"So, I will go and let them know you have arrived, you have free reign of the exhibit. When it's time for dinner I will come and get you." His aid spoke.

"Thank you Martin for making this experience at least bearable." He spoke with tension in his voice.

"You are welcome sir," he spoke and exited the limo first. The man then followed, stepping out, letting the cool breeze hit him in the face. He thought to himself how much he missed home. The open fields, the peace, his friends. He adjusted his tie and entered the building through a door that was being held by his aid.

000000

Chloe slowly made her way through the exhibit. She paused in front of an elegant painting that was labeled Arthur and Guinevere. She studied it. The couple looked genuinely happy or at least the artist's rendering of them had them look happy. How could you have a painting of a couple who may or may not have actually existed look so exquisitely in love? They looked at each other as if the sun and moon revolved around them.

She then began to read the plaque with their story and something in her shifted. She sighed as it seemed some part of her that had long since died, was starting to awaken and she was suddenly hit with a very old memory.

" _Daddy?" Chloe asked her father as he pulled her blankets up to her chin._

'" _Yes, Princess?" he spoke still sitting by her side._

" _Is true love really real?" she asked. "Like in the stories?"_

" _What do you think?" he smiled and chuckled._

" _I think that Cindy was sorta silly thinkin' the prince was gonna save her. Like some armor in shining knight." She spoke with little girl frustration._

" _Knight in shining armor?"_

" _That's what I said daddy,." She frowned in child-like indignation._

 _Gabe sighed shaking his head. "Oh princess, true love exists. It's all around you. I love you…" he tapped her nose with his index finger._

" _Daddy!" she protested. "You have too."_

" _Princess," he laughed. "Is there a one perfect love out there waiting for you ? T0to sweep you off your feet? I would say yes, otherwise you might not have ever been born." He kissed her cheek and then stood. "Don't try to be a grown up to soon on me. You should believe in princes and fairy tales."_

" _But why?"_

" _Because all little girls do."_

" _But why?"_

" _It's what keeps you believing in magic." He smiled at the look of concentration on her face. The one he knew meant she was trying to understand his words. He leaned and kissed her cheek again. . She kissed him back then turned onto her side and fell asleep._

A shiver slid down her spine, Chloe hadn't thought about her childhood in a long time. She shook her head and continued on into the exhibit.

0000000000

Oliver entered the exhibit, feeling an overwhelming sense of grief. He was looking at his past from the future, wondering if they were all still well or even alive. The first room that he came into was all weaponry. Included was a replica of Excalibur stuck in the stone and he smirked. He remembered the first time he ever heard the story and the first time he ever saw the stone. He moved onto the next case that had all the swords of the knights hung, they were replicas of course, because the blades were pure and undamaged.

He examined everyone, remembering every battle they went into and the chips, scratches and marks left behind. He and his friends fought valiantly in whatever battle they faced in the name of their king. His heart skipped a beat when he came to his sword. The original was next to his armor in his room, the copy just made him more home sick.

It seemed like forever before he left the weapons exhibit and then entered the court yard to Camelot. The artist had done a huge paneled rendering that circled the room. In the courtyard itself were various artisans, vendors and the laughing people of the city. He moved to the center of the room and closed his eyes. He could almost hear the laughter, feel the warmth of the sun on his skin, and smell the smells of home. He opened his eyes and shook himself from his reverie. He needed to congratulate the artist on a very realistic depiction of the castle courtyard.

He followed the designated path through a tall arched door in mural form that led him deeper into the castle. The exhibit was set up like a choose your own adventure. There were different turns and twists that lead to the many different areas. He however knew where he wanted to go, where he needed to go.

He followed the path that led to a descending staircase. He paused as soon as he stood in the entry way, hesitating. He then entered the room and all the tension he had been holding was ebbing from him like the ocean from the shore. The room was huge and round, a single overhead light illuminating the room. In its center was a giant round table.

000

Chloe finally made her way down a set of stairs, feeling incredibly lost. She really had no idea this exhibit was so big. She was about to enter the room, but paused when she saw a very tall man enter the room. She stood back in the shadows, just watching him. He moved with almost an innate grace. He was tall, by her guess over 6 feet. He wore a very expensive suit like it was a second skin.

What struck her the most was the expression on his face. He looked like a man who had just found his salvation. He studied the table with an unfocused gaze. She studied his face, tan, chiseled features and ohh he had a dimpled chin. Chloe's heart raced and she held her breath not wanting to disturb this almost intoxicating moment. She drank in the sight of him. The blond spiky hair, his very expressive face, the play of his muscles as he slowly moved. Chloe felt drunk just by looking at this man.

He was the epitome of masculine, regal maybe but ooh so…..wow. No other word would do but wow. Stunning, handsome, beautiful, elegant..nope…just wow. He walked around the table once, staring at it. On his second pass he stopped at one spot and reached to put his hand on the table and closed his eyes.

0000000

He knew there was another nearby. As much time as he spent protecting the kingdom, his skills of awareness had been keenly honed. He didn't perceive any threat from the presence and at the moment he was too disinclined to care. He stared at the table, missing the clang of swords as they came to rest in the grooves, the jovial laugh of kinsmen who were catching up on the day's adventures. He walked around it, reminiscing on the size of it, and then paused when he came to his spot and closed his eyes, his mind drifting to the day that spot became his.

" _Kneel before us, Oliver." Arthur had spoken. Oliver had been a bloody and wounded mess. The battle he had fought alongside Arthur's men was gruesome. He had been victorious. He beat his foe with what he thought was his last bit of strength. The King had found him, he was also bloodied, but when he stood over him there was nothing but pried on his face. It had taken more of the reserves he wasn't aware he had to make it to kneeling. "You have fought courageously this day. I have seen in you what I see in all my knights and that is unwavering strength, even when you think all is lost." He paused tapping each of Oliver's shoulders with the tip of Excalibur. "I ask you today to continue to fight for right, for honor, and for Camelot. What say you?"_

" _Aye, milord." He spoke out of breath._

" _Then I dub thee." He spoke tapping his shoulders with his sword tip one more time. "Sir Oliver Knight of Camelot."_

"How long are you going to just stand there?" he asked looking up and into the direction that the presence stood hanging in the shadows.

Chloe gasped, 'run or face him,' was the fleeting thought in her head.

He chuckled sensing the presences dilemma, "I hardly think you can run in what you are wearing, so why not just come and face me now?" The voice was accented, rich and masculine. The type of voice that could make a girl hot from hearing it say just the most mundane things. "Still no?" he spoke moving from the table to face the shadow. "This is a public building." He spoke. "I am certain if you screamed security would be here in moments." He sighed. "I promise I am no threat to you." Chloe put her hand on her chest, trying to catch the breath she didn't realize she was short of. She shook her head and stepped into the room.

"Allo." He spoke. Chloe instinctively bit her lip realizing he was sizing her up. The look made her swallow hard.

"I …I'm sorry." She stammered. "I didn't realize there was anyone else in the exhibit."

He chuckled, watching the blush spread from the top of her head to her visible chest. "You make a habit of watching people?" he asked with just a hint of humor in his tone. Chloe blushed deeper under the intensity of his gaze.

"Sort of." She spoke entering the room a little further but still keeping a safe distance from him.

"I see." He spoke his gaze was unwavering. His palms were instantly sweaty when she stepped further into the room. Her dress suited her and he really wanted to know what lay beneath, what her curves would look like uncovered. He berated himself for such a stray thought. This petite waif looked as if she would fit nicely underneath him. Again he smacked himself internally as his libido was taking over. The thoughts weren't going to help his succeed in his mission at all. Internally angry with himself he growled bluntly, "Who are you?"

"I could ask you the same thing." She spoke moving to the other side of the round table, wanting to put as much distance between them as she could.

"Sort of contrite aren't you?" he spoke stalking toward her.

Chloe gasped and continued around the table slowly until she was where he had been standing and he was where she was. "Not the first time I've heard that." She frowned. "I'm a reporter." He looked at her, unblinkingly. "I get _that_ response a lot too." She shrugged.

"Forgive me." He spoke. "Have you been through the entire exhibit then?" he spoke moving toward her. Suddenly, her feet not following her brains commands, refused to move away from the alpha male stalking toward her.

"Not sure," she choked, then cleared her throat. " I started somewhere in the middle…I think." He nodded his head. "Really not much of a talker are you?"

"And what are you expecting me to say exactly?" he purred as he stepped toward her and entered her personal space. Suddenly she was very aware of his maleness, his strength, and his cologne hit her nose and her inner girl was stripping down to her panties wanting him to lay his apparently large hands all over her body. She'd never reacted to a man like that before.

"Um.." she spoke biting her lip and raising her eyebrows when he stood right over her.

"Um?" he asked. "Now who is not much of a talker?" He spoke his voice barely over a whisper. "I could articulate that you are beautiful," he reached out to gently touch the ends of her hair. "Sensual—like sin wrapped in satin." He purred. "Like temptation. A temtpation that I have not faced in a veerrry looonnng tiiiimmmee." The look on his face was purely predatory. He leaned down so his mouth was directly next to her hear, his breath gentle against her cheek. "What is it you want lass…" he purred next to her ear. "You have me so enchanted that I would grant you anything you ask." Chloe gulped and licked her lips.

"I,"

"Yes you," he purred, bringing his lips to her shoulder. Just a taste he had thought would have eased his instant craving for this woman. Oh how wrong he was. One taste and he wanted to conquer, devour, leaving her so that no man would satisfy her like he could.

Chloe cupped his cheek in his hand and brought his face to hers. She looked at him as if she were baffled, then grabbed him by his tied and pulled him into a kiss.

 _Ohdeargod,_ was Chloe's last coherent thought as she felt like Alice falling down the rabbit hole with the heat, passion in the kiss she fleetingly thought she initiated. He had taken control, leading her guiding her, to a kiss the surely would kill her. Could a woman spontaneously combust from a kiss this sensual? How could lips be an erogenous zone. He pulled back and Chloe thought she heard him whimper. It very well could have been her. "Holy…" she spoke and stole another kiss as he rested his forehead against hers.

"What sort of spell have you cast on me?" he whispered looking into her eyes.

"Wow." She panted. He closed his eyes, trying to regain control over his raging libido. "Ohh….I… I know I'm not good at this…I'm sorry…." Chloe spoke trying to extricate herself from his closeness.

"Lady." He purred. He pulled her into the iron strength of his grasp, leveling his gaze to meet hers. "On the contrary, you are truly…amazing. A treasure I had not anticipated." He spoke and leaned and kissed the tip of her nose. "I would beg that you forget you ever met me or saw me. I am not here, I don't exist." Chloe gulped trying to pull away from him. "Shhhh be still." He spoke, trying to reassure her. "Knowing that I am can be very hazardous to your health." He lingered on the last of his words. Chloe licked her lips.

"But." She squeaked.

"No. I speak the truth. Please. " His hand slid up her arm to her shoulder up the side of her neck. "You are a temptation I cannot afford. I have a mission that I simply cannot fail. " He traced an index finger down the side of her face. "I promise, as long as I live I shall never forget you. Please, forget me lass, like your life depends on it, as it very well might." And in a miracle of physics a man, his presence so larger than life, backed out of her personal space and left the room in what seemed like a second.

Chloe felt bereft, empty, completely lost and completely and utterly aroused. She ran to the only exit he could have taken and there was no one there. Chloe leaned into the door way, knees feeling weak. He begged her to forget him, 'Never met a challenge I didn't like.' She thought to herself. She fanned her face, took a deep breath and walked up the stairs to get to the gala, more to get a drink than to write her story. She needed to calm herself, get her focus, she too had a job to do.

000

Oliver stood as still as a statue, holding his breath, knowing there was no way she could see him thanks to one of the many gifts given to him by Merlin. He waited until she had left the stairwell completely before he released the spell. He looked up the stairs and shook his head. He closed his eyes and inhaled again catching the scent of her perfume and then inhaled deeper drawing the scent into his being. He pinched the bridge of his nose, a righteous headache forming.

He shook his head. He had led a solitary life, for King, God and country. He never expected to be tempted by a woman of this time. She was just a little waif, but her spirit was almost as large as Arthur himself. She was definitely a complication, one that he couldn't afford. Mordred needed to be caught; the fate of Camelot and the world depended on it. His phone vibrated in his jacket pocket. He pulled out the device and navigated to the messages. Martin was looking for him. He shook his head; he needed another moment to gather himself together. In just the brief contact he had with the blond she was indelibly branded onto his soul and into his memory. H,er lush soft curves, the sparkle in her eyes, her sharp wit. Had he more time, he would have enjoyed the hunt. He needed to forget her, bury her memory deep and get up to the gathering. There was rumor of a wealthy patron who may have had contact with the wayward wizard. He needed a clue, a break so he could complete his mission and go home. With his phone chiming again he sighed and made his way up the stairs to the gala.

00000

Reaching the top of the stairs Chloe grabbed a glass of champagne from the first tray she could find. Her heart still beating a rapid staccato in her chest. That man was just…..holy sh! She used the opportunity of sipping her champagne to catch her breath and observe the room. She was surprised at the elite in the room. She was assuming it was going to be more like a renaissance fair and there would be costumed patrons and cheesy music. What she got was the who's who of society, from scholars to the insanely wealthy. She shook her head in disbelief, who would have thought. She was approached by another server with a very elegant pamphlet of the exhibit, she took it with thanks and refocused to work the room and do her job.

Oliver stood in the wings watching the crowd as his young squire was at his side his fingers flying over the screen of his phone. He pulled an image up and then showed the screen to Oliver. He studied it and nodded. He had a target, a face, someone to question. He just needed to find the right moment. He turned his head to see the enigmatic blonde from down stairs glance over her shoulder in his direction and do a double take. He smirked, and moved from his position whispering a word that would make him blend in, to be no more than a shadow.

Chloe's brow furrowed as she thought she had seen HIM again. Doing a double take and seeing no one there she turned her attention back to the Nobel winner she was interviewing. The evening after that moment was relatively uneventful. She managed to relax and enjoy it, finding that the myth of Camelot seemed to be a comforting light or hope in a relatively dreary world. She looked at her watch, it was getting late, but she needed to put in at least one more hour in. She sighed and went to sit at one of the tables just off the main floor to go through some of her notes.

Oliver had watched to her making sure she didn't see him. His attention again drawn from the crowd to the phone in his squires' hand and to the meeting rooms on the upper level where this benefactor was meeting with museum people.

"I'll be back." He growled at young Martin as he excused himself and headed to the staircase that would take him to that floor.

000

After sifting through some of her notes, Chloe put her notepad away and just watched the room, taking it all in. Sure she loved the hunt of a good story but this was a rarity when she could relax and just enjoy the moment. As much as her reporter brain rebelled against the evening her inner girlie girl was loving being reintroduced to the magic of Camelot. Where chivalry reigned supreme and that just made her heart ache for the things she used to believe in.

"The meeting is going on upstairs." A man spoke behind Chloe.

"Why? This is not the place for that." The other voice spoke. "We have enough to worry about."

"Cocky son-of-a-bitch." The other man spoke. "He should just leave it alone; we don't need any unwanted attention drawn to us."

Chloe swallowed hard, this was very intriguing, black mail? A mystery meeting upstairs? She waited until the two men moved from behind where she was sitting and moved from her seat. She walked around the outskirts of the room looking toward the stairs that would lead her to the upper office suites. "Boring museum peace, ha? " she spoke to herself as she began to ascend the steps.

000000

"Davies what I told you is that HE wanted certain things from this exhibit and you failed to give me those."

"No I didn't fail anything. It's called a change of heart. I love my family and my life." He spoke, "I want to just get through the 2 months that this has to be here and be done with it." The man argued.

"Too bad you have the mark on your skin. Or did you forget the oath you made." The other man shouted.

"I've tried to forget! Bloody hell, I go to sleep at night and wake up in strange places, told my wife I've been sleep walking because of stress. I can't do this anymore!"

"Well you know you can't ever walk away." The other man volleyed back.

Oliver had been in the file room adjacent to the office listening. Praising the first real break he had received since he came to the confounding time and cursing at the implications of the conversation. "Merlin's beard." He growled. He needed to question them and from the sounds of things the conversation was starting to come apart. He was grateful he was able to command the magic he was given for this was about to get tricky.

He exited the file room to see one man with his hands encircling the throat of the other man as he tried to fight off his attacker. Rage coursed through Oliver he closed his eyes drawing from deep within and called on his power and in words far older then he, uttered the equivalent of "enough, be still."

The man choking the other stopped and turned his eyes to Oliver. His eyes showed nothing but darkness. He scowled at the intruding knight and then charged at full tilt. Oliver shook his head and snapped his fingers and the man stood frozen arms extended as if he were going to choke him. Oliver just shook his head. Glowering at the man he walked past him to the man who had been getting choked as he stood and tried to catch his breath.

"Please, don't hurt me." He pleaded as he coughed.

"I will do nothing of the sort, let me see it." Oliver spoke his voice low and lethal.

"S-s-seee what?"

"The mark you oaf, let me see the mark." He growled.

The man nodded his head excessively. He pulled back his sleeve to show the intricate tattoo that had a very veiled M sitting in its center. Oliver shook his head. "You fool, who did this to you? Was it done in blood?"

"N-n-no he said it was red indelible ink." Oliver shook his head his head ache returning full throttle.

"Jesu!" he cursed lowly. "Do you want to live?" he asked the pudgy man who was now trembling. The man nodded his head with exuberance. "To fight the pull of the mark," he spoke and pulled a card from his breast pocket. "Do this at once." He spoke. The man took the card and read it and nodded again and fled the room.

Oliver turned his attention to the man who stood frozen. Oliver walked around to face him and stared into his eyes. He uttered the command to release his form from a static position. The man took a swing at him but Oliver stepped by him easily.

"You are also marked?" he asked the man who finally stood still and glared at the tall blonde.

"I am going to be a King!" he spoke proudly. "The power makes me strong…invincible. I…I…will." The man began to sputter and foam began to pour from his mouth. The man pulled at his tie as he collapsed to the ground going into a full on seizure. Oliver knelt at his side putting his hand on his chest hoping to pull information from his soul before the man died.

Chloe neared the top of the steps when a fat man in a suit came running past her nearly knocking her down. She gathered herself quickly and ran down the hall where he had come from. She looked into the office to see the blond from the basement kneeling over a man who just had a final seizure and stopped breathing.

"What the hell are you doing?" she shouted and pushed into the room. The man didn't move from his position. "I…..HELP!...Somebody, help!" she shouted.

The blond man seemed to come back to his senses, saw her, the look of horror on her face and then heard the shouting from security as they were making their way up to the offices. He stood and glowered at her. Chloe backed up a step from him, the look of disappointment on his face was nearly her undoing. Which felt very odd to her, he was a stranger.

He shook his head, turned to the bank of windows and smirked. He then ran from her toward the window and turned so that his side went through the glass and he disappeared out the window. Chloe rushed to the man on the ground and felt for a carotid pulse, the man was dead. She then ran to the window and looked down, but there was only shattered glass on the fire escape, no body on the ground below. She heard security approaching and turned to the door when something gold caught her eye, a cufflink. She quickly grabbed it and stuffed it in her hand bag before the room was invaded with 5 large museum security.

0000

Oliver entered the limo awaiting him in the alley and the car took off toward his hotel.

"Well?" Martin asked.

"It's far worse than I feared." He spoke. He needed a stiff drink; he needed to speak with Merlin, hell he just needed to go home and live out his life forgetting this horrid place. Then he would forget her and the look of fear on her face when she saw him leaning over the dead man. She thought him a murderer. If she only knew how far from the truth that was. And why did that matter to him? He would be pulled back to his time and she would be another memory for him to dwell on. "Martin I need to find out what reporters were there tonight."

"Why?"

"Because one saw me over the body of Michale Finch, and if she thinks that I had anything to do with his death then she will tell your authorities." He frowned. He reached to pour a generous helping of scotch and sat back in his seat and tried to relax. As he raised the glass to his mouth he saw the end of his shirt sleeve and cursed a blue streak.

"What?"

"I lost one of my cuff links." He growled. His squire gasped and opened his mouth. "Not a bloody word from you." He growled. "Find her." He spoke describing her. "I can have no witness to my existence." He didn't dare tell him he had already met her once, or that he wanted to forgo every ounce of chivalry he owned for her to scream his name. No, that would never be mentioned. He massaged the bridge of his nose, his headache now the constant pounding of the war drum right behind his eyes. This mission had suddenly going to hell in a hand basket.

0000000000

Chloe sat in the office opposite of where she had found the blond man kneeling over the dead man, being interrogated by police. After nearly an hour and a long conversation with her editor by phone she was released and allowed to go home. There was a cab waiting for her and she got in wearily and gave her address and was on her way.

00000

Chloe climbed the steps to her building wearily. She entered and took the elevator to her floor. She entered her condo and shut the door behind her with her foot. She was beat, tired, needed to go to bed. But the cufflink was burning a hole in her hand bag. It was teasing her, taunting her. She wanted to forget it, but couldn't. How could her guy-dar be so off? He was hot; ohh was he hot and in the span of an evening turned out to be a killer? Something just didn't add up. Her instincts were never that off. She went into her master bedroom and slipped off her shoes and tossed her hand bag on the bed unceremoniously. She went into the bathroom and got ready for bed. She then entered her bedroom and went to her bed and sat on its edge reaching for her hand bag. She opened it and pulled out the ornate cufflink. On it was the tiny image of a phoenix with a diamond eye. Chloe studied it for quite some time then set it on her nightstand and crawled into bed as exhaustion finally prevailed. She fluffed her pillow and sighed as she drifted off to sleep.

0000000

Oliver stood at his bedroom window staring at the night. He missed the peace of the fields of Camelot, his brothers in arms, his King. He hoped enough time had passed for Orin's grief to have subsided. The loss of his sister was devastating to them all. She was a light that had shown brightly and the world was a much darker place for her loss. He turned and sighed, Mordred was recruiting soldiers. The fat man that fled for his life held his mark in blood. If he managed to get the things on his card accomplished he would at least be free of the mind control of the evil wizard. He might even turn out to be an ally in his fight to find him and bring him back to stand trial for his crimes.

The murders reaked of Mordred. The woman were killed like Orins sister. Why? Why in this time? Why recruit soldiers? He had more questions than answers and that meant it would take longer for him to get home. He sighed heavily and moved to sit in the high back chair in the corner of his room. His closed his eyes allowing the smallest amount of his power to come forward. He opened his eyes to see her image standing before him and his mouth went dry. She was exquisite, a beauty that he needed to touch, to taste, to conquer. His palms itched for the need to caress every curve. He needed for her to know that he wasn't a monster he could not take a life so callously, that there needed to be provocation for him to end an existence. He shook his head and her image faded from before him. He needed another drink. He stood and went to the wet bar, there would be no sleep for him tonight.

000000000

London, England

It had been a tough day for the three friends at University. Exams were a nightmare and they had decided to go to the local club to blow off some steam. Elisa, Marialle, and Jemha had been friends for ages and were excited to be finishing up their freshman year and moving on to make their dreams come true.

Jemha was the wild child; she went to the bar for the second round of drinks when he caught her attention; dark hair, dark eyes and an enigmatic smile. She flirted and smiled and ended up dancing with him the entire night. He was so mesmerizing and yummy that when he started kissing her she thought she was going to die. He pulled her into the alley, touching caressing, holding. Her inhibition leaving her she was giving in to the man she could see fathering her children. He pulled her next to the dumpster as their making out was really getting hot and heavy.

"Wait. Wait." She spoke pulling back slightly. "Please tell me your name." she purred breathlessly.

"No need to know pet, you will please my master greatly." He grinned. She looked at him confused as the knife was buried deep in her chest. "You will please him indeed."

0000000000000

Chloe slept restlessly, finally giving up to get up and write her story. Her mind just wouldn't let her rest. She got up made a fresh pot of coffee sat on her living room couch and wrote. She had faxed over the copy of the sketch artist rendering she had helped the police to create to add to her story. She studied the image, knowing full well that she had lied. She couldn't quite reason out why. She thought of her first encounter with the blond and how his voice, that accent, just him, had set her body on fire. Then there was the huge let down of seeing him over that man…how could he be a killer? So she told the police he wasn't as tall as she had seen or as lean, and maybe his hair was a bit darker and a bit longer. She shook her head, why she protected a murderer she didn't know. Her gut told her that revealing him would do no more for her sanity or story then giving the truth. It was hard enough to explain how he jumped out of the window and there was no body.

After finishing her story she poured over the guest list on her computer trying to associate all guests with faces. As it turns out there were nearly as many people that had tickets that didn't have to show ID to get in. That left Chloe frustrated and working on a second pot of coffee.

The other pain in her ass mystery was the cuff link. It was unique indeed. There were literally thousands of artisans that hand crafted cuff links and that one was definitely hand crafted. She would need to go and get it appraised to see if she could narrow down who could afford such an item. By the time she started getting just a little drowsy it was time for her to get ready for work. Even more frustrated than before she marched into her bathroom to get ready for the day.

00000000000

"Sir Oliver?" Martin spoke from the end of the sofa. The tall man had sprawled out and was fast asleep or at least it appeared that way, one arm was behind his head like a pillow the other draped over his eyes, his breathing appeared deep and heavy. "Sir Oliver?" the young man pressed harder.

"What is it that you want Martin?" He spoke, his head aching incessantly. He had gone through at least 2 bottles of Scotch to ease his mind. The amount of liquor it took in this time to get readily pissed was annoying, back home it would have taken far less time to numb his troubles.

"Sir, sorry to wake you, but I found the reporter." He spoke.

"And?"

"And sir, um… see… the paper she works for is in town,"

"Get to the point." He growled.

"Her article from last night is the front page sir, complete with a composite drawing of the so called Museum murderer." He spoke. Oliver sat up slowly and stretched, cursing his aching head.

"And?"

"And sir the drawing looks nothing like you." He spoke handing the paper over to the cranky knight.

Oliver looked over at the image on the front page and was surprised. The picture really did look nothing like him which quickly brought him to one conclusion….she lied. Why would she lie when he knew full well that she had seen him? Hell he not only saw her but he felt her, smelled her, ached to….

"Sir?" Martin spoke.

"Yes," he growled again trying to get the image of her body from the forefront of his thinking. He stood and went to the wet bar and grabbed a bottle of water.

"The cardinal called, the man from the museum showed up at the church last night. He's been taken through the first few steps, he's waiting for you."

Oliver nodded. "Give me half an hour then we go." He spoke. Martin nodded and left the room. Oliver grumbled again then made his way to his bathroom to prepare for the remainder of his day.

000000000

By late afternoon Chloe hit a wall. She was both physically and mentally exhausted. Who knew that cuff links were like candy and practically everywhere? The appraisal for the one she found nearly had her crying in a corner and rocking back and forth. It was worth more than her condo, her car, and half of the Daily Planet combined. The list of people who could afford that was as long as her arm. She was sitting at her desk pouring over more files when her phone rang.

"Sullivan." She spoke.

"Yeah this is Smidgie." The voice growled.

"You got something for me?" she spoke perking up and setting her file down.

"Read your story and the guy that had the dead man in his office? I ran into him last night… literally."

"What?"

"I live on the corner near St. Andrews. I was getting my evening meal and the guy ran into the church like his ass was on fire."

"And?"

"I ain't seen him leave." He spoke.

"Really?" she spoke packing her stuff up.

"I don't lie."

"Alright, if this pans out, I will leave your standard fee by the bus stop on 12th."

There was a click and her snitch was gone. Chloe was recharged, if the man had witnessed anything she may have a lead on the murder.

00000000

It was 45 min. before Martin and Oliver made it to St. Andrews church. He was dressed down, black jeans, green pull over sweater, leather jacket. He was left at the church while Martin continued doing some research for him.

The church was empty and dark. He walked down the aisle towards the front, finally feeling at peace.

"Sir Oliver?" the Cardinal spoke coming from the rectory. He bowed his head at the knight.

"Father, I am no more your superior than you are mine." He spoke.

"Not true, but ok. I mean you have seen…"

Oliver smiled. "Aye, I have. And God willing I will see it again." he sighed. "Now where is he?"

The cardinal just smiled. "He's just this way." He spoke as he led him through the church to a hidden door way that led them to some stairs that went down into the church basement. Under the church there was a private sanctuary; a small garden with a central fountain and sitting at the side of the fountains pool was the man from last night.

"What…" the man stood nervously.

"Be still." Oliver spoke calmly.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"You don't need to know my name. But what I need from you is information." he spoke.

"But I don't know anything?" he spoke stepping back from the knight.

"Sir I think I am as tired as you and I have run out of patience." Oliver spoke. He took off his leather jacket and set it aside. He rolled up the sleeves to his sweater to reveal a tattoo at each wrist; one a Celtic cross the other a phoenix. He bowed his head and rubbed the two together pulling from his power within. He then looked up at the man who stood straight and had a blank look on his face. "Now how long ago was it that you received the tattoo?"

"1 year." He spoke with a monotone voice. Oliver cursed inwardly.

"What was offered you to become a minion?"

"Money and power. My wife was getting ready to leave me we were near financial ruin…"

"Who?" he asked. "Why these victims."

"MMM…He said…." The man began to gurgle. Oliver moved from where he stood to the man in an instant. He then pushed the man into the fountain. He pulled the sleeve back on the man's shirt and exposed his tattoo. He then put his cross tattoo over the mark and began to chant, softly at first and then louder until he was nearly shouting. A light began to emanate from his tattoo and circled them and then filled the room. The walls began to shake and then with a boom, it all blinked out. Oliver fell back from the man in the water breathing heavily. The man was slumped, body in the water his arms and head hanging over the edge. The Cardinal raced to the mans' side.

"Is he?" he asked looking at Oliver who stood up on weary legs.

"Safe. The bond has been broken." Oliver spoke. He moved to the man and pulled up his sleeve to his mark which was now a phoenix with a glimmering eye and a small ribbon hanging from his mouth with a small A on it. "He is now is protected."

0000000000

Chloe entered the church and looked around. It was dark she didn't think it was appropriate to shout for the priest so she opted to peak around. She walked the perimeter of the church and found a door, and from underneath it she could see a very bright light.

00000000

Oliver stood tall on more steady legs as his strength returned and turned his head to the door. "I must go." He spoke curtly to the cardinal.

"But?" The Cardinal spoke.

"You are about to have visitor." He growled. He raised his hand in a dismissive gesture and the Cardinal in a small burst of wind was out of the room, and up the first few stairs. He turned back to the room and gasped when the door was no longer the shape he recalled. He shook his head and turned to head up the stairs and met the uninvited guest half way.

"Cardinal?" Chloe spoke seeing the man come huffing up the stairs. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes, my child why on earth wouldn't I be?" he spoke hooking her arm in his subtly and began walking up the stairs with her.

"I thought a saw a light coming from down here, thought I heard something."

"Why are you here other then your overwhelming curiosity?" The cardinal tried to deflect her.

Chloe sighed and went along with him. "I have a source that reports the man who was at the museum last night, who may have seen the murderer was seen entering your church. If he's here, I would like to find out what he knows or what he saw."

They entered the church again and he led her on to the rectory, remaining silent the entire time. By the time they reached the room, he had her seated and was starting up a tea service, Chloe was ready to chew nails. His silence was killing her.

"And if he was seen here, child, these walls are sacred. A space for a soul to come and seek guidance and peace with God."

"But Cardinal, he could be a key witness to a murder?"

"And are you sure, absolutely sure in you heart of hearts that what you saw was truly what happened?" he asked. That again short circuited Chloe.

"Sorry?"

"Your article says that the man was standing over the body. Are you sure he actually killed the man?" he asked.

Oliver stood outside the rectory door listening. He wanted to charge in and question her as well, why did she lie? Why had she not spread his face all over the city instead of creating a false image of a murderer? He also wanted her to give him his damn cuff link back. He shook his head. He was weary, very weary; using the spell to break the bond took a lot out of him.

He had made certain the man was resting down stairs and when he awoke he would go home and lead a normal life until he was called into service in Arthur's name. He had come to say farewell to the Cardinal, but when he heard her voice he totally lost himself in the sound.

"I'm sure of what I saw." Chloe grimaced, it sounded childish even to her.

"Of course," the Cardinal spoke.

"And he left, if he was innocent why didn't he stay and defend himself?" She argued back.

"Guilt and innocence, right and wrong," The Cardinal spoke. "True and worthy ideas, from where I stand the one who truly passes judgment sees and knows all. He alone passes judgment on the immortal soul."

Oliver laughed to himself. "Immortal soul," was absolutely correct. The cup that he and his brothers shared a drink with Arthur had guaranteed their immortality a decision he hadn't regretted until now.

"But the legal system, the courts, certainly he isn't above the judgment of the law?"

"No, not at all what I said." The Cardinal smiled. "But remember Chloe that sometimes that there are bigger things going on than what you see."

Chloe growled at his response. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"What do you think it means?" he spoke smiling.

Oliver shook his head; the Cardinal was ever using his chess skills in conversation. He turned and left the church, his mind rolling over the fact that she was still seeking him. He should have her watched, but he needed to refocus on finding Mordred. She was a distraction that he could not afford. Seeing that Mordred had started to build an army of zealots his work doubled and Camelot just got further and further away. He climbed into the awaiting SUV driven by Martin and they drove away.

00000000

After her mentally frustrating meeting with the Cardinal, Chloe got really busy over the next few days. Like a crime wave rolled over the city, some petty and some serious, she was going from story to story and the murders took a back burner to her current projects.

00000000000

"We are near to the solstice," The dark cloaked figure spoke. He was lighting black candles on an altar. "So close and yet so far." He spoke turning and glaring at the 3 men kneeling before him.

"If I am to go back and challenge Arthur, not nearly enough blood has been shed." He grumbled and a cold wind filled the cavern. "I need enough to open that door," he spoke. "If I cannot, than his rule of goodness and light will be perpetual. There needs to be a pox on him," he paused. A smile lit across his face. "A pox? I like that." He spoke. "I need more sacrifices, you know what I am looking for. When the blood quotient has been met, you will know, now go!" he shouted and with a brush of his hand they disappeared.

He then turned to a cabinet behind him and pulled off a cauldron. He snapped his fingers and it was filled and boiling. "A pox on Arthur, Ha!" he laughed. "How about a blight on his precious wife." He spoke. "The perfect one, the one who could never do wrong…" he glowered. "Oh wrong she shall do, treason, and can he forgive her? A crack in his infallible and unbreakable armor." He chattered to himself. He began to drop ingredients into the cauldron and hummed and thought of a name of a long forgotten friend, one he had known for ages. He had no name but he was temptation, salacious and decadent and no woman could resist him. And Guinevere would be an easy target.

00000000000

Merlin sat on the cold cave floor, legs crossed hands in front of his chest in a praying motion, deep in meditation. He felt the shifting of evil, the stir of a spell so dark it made the hairs on his arms stand up. He could feel what was being sought, what the malevolence was trying to do and had to counter it. The love of Arthur and his lady was timeless. There had been the rumor that she had betrayed him with Lancelot, but that was no more than an errant rumor. If this creature was loosed on her it could mean the destruction of his oldest and dearest friends. No this evil would not win."

Merlin stood and called upon powers from the older than old, from the beginning; before time, before law, before man, and pulled and called and pulled and called until in a pop a man in a red robe appeared before him. The man had jet black hair with a wayward curl that refused to obey that slid over his forehead, blue eyes, muscles, and swagger.

"Incubus." He hissed, tired from the exertion.

"Merlin, I never expected you to call me." He smirked.

"Nor did I," he spoke regaining his strength. "I am in need of a favor."

The succubus smiled, "Ohh from you? Wow that's huge. You know it will cost you."

"Oh believe me I know." Merlin spoke in full command of his strength. "Another is going to seek you; he will want you to cause mischief."

"It's what I'm good at." he smiled.

"Oh believe me I know." Merlin shook his head. "But this… this is not the kind you are truly fond of." He added smirking at the soft spot the incubus had and malevolence wasn't truly his nature. "And I know the one that is casting has something to hold over you."

"Mordred." he spoke with frustration.

"Oh yes," Merlin nodded. "I however can guarantee you a boon, if ... you grant him his request with the promise to fulfill it in a way that I know only you can." He smiled.

"So if he asks for mayhem?"

"Give it to him, with the positive spin I know you are capable of. You are not darkness, I know this." He spoke directly.

"And if he knows I have betrayed him? He will end me."

"He can try. I can hide you; give you a different guise to hide in..." Merlin smiled.

"And you know you will owe me?" he asked.

"Yes, I do." Merlin smirked.

The incubus paused. "I will." He grinned. "But grant me two boons betraying Mordred is risky."

"Done." Merlin smirked. "As is making deals with me." He laughed and the demon gasped as Merlin sent him away. It was dirty and underhanded but he would move heaven and earth to protect Arthur and Gwen.

00000000000000

"Lois," Chloe spoke into her phone at the terminal of Metropolis international.

"Ok look I only do the fluff pieces or at least I had until these murders started over here." Lois paused. "I have a ton of information for you Chloe and none of it is good."

"Well it's about time you start using your college degree." Chloe smiled. "Listen Lois I'm heading toward my concourse," she spoke as she walked across the terminal. "If you organize like you were taught, we can go over it when I get there." She smiled.

"Ok, I will have dinner ready for you."

"Looooiisss?"

"No Chloe I don't cook I'll do carryout. See ya like tomorrow." She laughed.

"Bye Lo." Chloe hung up and made her way across the terminal.


	2. Chapter 2

**All mistakes are my own, only borrowing characters for fun. This Rated a strong M for future chapters.**

 **0000000**

Oliver stood in the suite while the butler spoke to Martin about the amenities. London felt a little like home to him. He was squeezing his hands in and out of fists trying to calm his frustrations. So much closer and still centuries away.

"Martin, can you do this some other time? I really need to get moving." He spoke trying not to growl. He turned and moved to his brief case. Martin took the hint and led the butler to the door. Martin shut it and turned to see his boss sliding a large dagger into a sheath under his pant leg. He the slid a pair of very well worn brass knuckles into his jean pocket.

"Sir?" Martin spoke. He gasped when the golden knight turned to face him.

"There have been 10 murders in the span of a week….its escalating."

"M..M...Mordred?"

"I'm afraid so." He sighed, "Solstice is coming and I am running out of ideas and time." He spoke. "You make sure that the rest of my luggage is secure and then find me more information from the locals. I am going hunting." He spoke. He exchanged his sport coat for a dark leather coat.

"But Sir?"

"Martin, I have been alive longer than your family has existed, I have some idea of what I'm doing. I need you to do the research. I may not be back for a few days. Don't worry but be prepared to come and get me if I need it." He spoke and slid on some black leather gloves.

"Yes sir." Martin spoke and went to his room to get his computer. Oliver new he shouldn't have been too hard on the boy, but he had no choice and with a sigh and a shake of his head he left his suite.

000

Chloe did a little work on the flight across the pond but she did try to catch some sleep too. She was tormented by dreams of the man at the exhibit. He stood at the end of a hall and held a hand to her inviting her to join him beckoning her, and she woke as she just reached his hand. She sat up and requested coffee from the flight attendant, sleeping was proving fruitless.

000000

Oliver was at the scene of the last murder, the alley outside of a swanky club. He stood in the shadows, and whispered a word that would cast the scene of that night before him. He saw the young girl making out with the man, he was nondescript, bland, a million in a land of millions. He could see she was besotted with him. It was in her eyes, her body language. She paused, asked him something and that's when he drove the knife repeatedly in the chest and then her thighs. It was cold and ruthless. The man knelt at her side and put his hands in the blood pouring from her wounds; it glowed, and then appeared in a vial around his neck.

Merlin had warned him of the evil when he was recruited for the mission. To countermand the evil they needed to know what he was doing. Oliver snapped his fingers and the image disappeared he was no closer to finding that key then when he was first brought forward to this time. He looked at the list he had made and was off to the next site he wrote down.

000000

"Oh Lois," Chloe spoke wiping her mouth. "That was absolutely delightful." She purred as she pushed her TV tray cart away from her. The beef and potatoes she devoured with the rich chocolate dessert had her toes curling.

"Thanks Cuz. I have become their best customer." She smiled as she did the same thing. "It gets better every time." She then moved to curl up on her end of the couch. Chloe matched her cousin at her end of the couch. "I know you took a nap, but really if you want to sleep more, it's a heck of a flight." Lois spoke.

"No, we need to get going on this. I need to put some peace in my head, and a clue, a lead something will help." Lois nodded and then she moved quickly over the back of the couch to grab her lap top and a file box. She turned her TV on on the way back to the sofa and linked her laptop to the screen. She began to log into her files while Chloe had grabbed her lap top bag and began pulling up her information.

"Ok so what I know is there have been at least 11 murders." Lois spoke. The 11th which should have been technically the 1rst was linked to the crime spree. All female, all of varying age, ethnicity, hair color, eye color. The only similarity in all of them is height."

"That age between 21 and 35?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah." Lois spoke. "The murders in the US were single stab wounds. These, the killer has gotten more aggressive. Multiple stab wounds to the chest and thighs. The face has always been left intact."

"How are they sure these murders and the ones in the States are linked." Chloe spoke while typing.

Lois frowned. "The weapon. Same blade same cut length, almost identical types of victim size."

"Ugh… what are we missing? What ties all these women together?" Chloe shouted.

"I'll pour us coffee," Lois spoke just as frustrated as Chloe but also excited to dig her teeth into something that was more than just a fluffy easy story.

000000000

Mordred stood over his cauldron the brew was ready he stuck a ladle in it, scooping out the desired amount and then moving to the open space beyond his dais that held his cookery. He poured the liquid on the floor in a circle and tossed the ladle aside. He closed his eyes and began to chant over and over the words, older then old beyond time, and well beyond the beginning. The liquid began to spark, and then a flame danced around the ring. In a pop, the man he sought stood before him his hands in irons in front of him. He was dressed in black leather pants, skin tight t-shirt. His blue eyes blazing with fury, the wayward curl still hanging disobediently over his fore head.

"Really, irons?" he spoke.

"Well, I just like to be cautious." Mordred spoke walking around the circle glaring at his handy work.

"To what do I owe the honor of being beckoned from a job to an audience with you?"

"A job? Ohh incubus you don't "work." The evil wizard spoke using air quotes.

"How very modern of you using air quotes. You've been watching television again?"

"As entertaining as this conversation is becoming. I summoned you as I need you to do something for me."

"Well you could have just asked and spared all the drama," he spoke.

"Oh how I do have a flair for the dramatic." Mordred smirked.

"What is it you want Mordred. Being associated with you quite frankly paints a rather large target on my back."

"Pity." He spoke unfazed by the statement. "I grow bored with my banishment from Camelot. I grow tired of the endless diatribe that repeats the goodness and light shtick over and over and over again. Seriously one could get a cavity with all the sweetness." He shook his head. "And it's long over do for the mayhem to be in the kingdom. I want you to stir things up."

"Flattery will get you nowhere your mayhem always comes at a price."

"Ohh now who is flattering who?" Mordred spoke.

"Get on with it will you? I had a beautiful red head ready for me… and believe me she was ohhh so worth it." He grinned.

"I want you to tempt Guinevere." He spoke blurting it out.

Incubus just laughed to the point he was wiping tears from his eyes. "Come on Mordred, you have been there done that. It didn't work the first time. There love is pure and timeless." He spoke. "Even I can't mess with that."

"Oh not only can you but you will. Have you already forgotten little miss Cleopatra? How about Anne Bolynne. You have had your share of remarkable conquests over the ages."

"They are bonded man. The blasted cup bonded them."

"Ohh please weren't you incubus of the millennia? I know you have the power. Maybe it's just the motivation you lack?"

Shivers ran down the spine of the demon. "What?" he asked.

"Ohh you do remember Elianna?" he spoke smiling as he conjured the image of the woman who had once tamed him. She had been alive a very long time ago but she had seen past his arrogance and had challenged him. She was tall, brash, mouthy, and beautiful. "I will curse her entire blood line right onto the ones yet to be. She will be in unmentionable hell from the time you left her…..till now."

The incubus' eyes glowed red, the irons he was in were white hot with the rage he was feeling and when he spoke it was as if there were hundreds of voices wrapped into one. "You harm her or her family line and I will make sure that you will spend the rest of your days in the ninth circle of hell." He hissed.

"Ohh no need to be so dramatic." Mordred smiled. "Just a little insurance that you will do as I ask and not betray me." He spoke. Incubus was still glowing hot. "And while I am making requests, Merlin sent on of Arthurs precious Knights after me. I cannot see which one, that has been kept from my sight. I want you to find him and distract him. He must be kept busy long enough for my plans to come to be."

Incubus only glowed brighter. He began to speak in the ancient language of his people then he blinked out, standing legs braced, arms across his chest. "I do as you ask only to prevent the hell you would bring on an innocent."

"Come now don't be like that don't you bring hell to innocents?"

Incubus shook his head. "After this... you are done. You can no longer beckon me or use me to your whim. From the council of my people it is so. Do you try again from any one of us and an unimaginable hell will befall you." He hissed.

"You could try." Mordred challenged. In an instant Incubus moved to Mordred and grabbed him by his cloak collar and held him over his head.

"I will do more than try." He hissed. "You have been warned." He spoke and disappeared dropping Mordred onto his butt.

"Well that went well." He spoke and stood and faced his cauldron and gasped when he saw that it had been melted into a pile of molten metal.

000000000000000

It was the 6th site and Oliver was again in the shadows. It was nearly midnight and he yawned. He hadn't been sleeping, he had been moving nonstop for 3 days. He knew he would call Martin today, a hot meal and rest would only serve to help him. He was about to cast the spell when two women entered the alley way. He whispered the word that pushed him into a shadow being. His heart thudded in his chest when the women got closer and he recognized one of them.

"I just don't get it. The MO seems to be the same. There is a ruse to get them here, but why?" Lois asked the short blond who was taking pictures.

"I don't know I seem to have more questions than answers." She spoke. It was then then he sensed it. There was something else in the alley. The short blonde was taking measurements. The tall loud one's attention was caught by the noise.

"What was that?" The loud one ran after the shadow.

"Lois?" The blond one shouted and turned and was faced with nothing but night. It was then that she ceased to move. The whole world stood frozen. Oliver stepped from the shadow and bent to pull his dagger from its sheath.

"Show yourself." He hissed. He turned around slowly to check his surroundings. There was a pause and then a mist appeared before him. Oliver seeing who it was cursed. "You."

"Is that anyway to greet and old friend." The brunette Incubus spoke.

"We have never been friends." Oliver hissed. "Release it."

"If I do will you listen?" the incubus asked.

"Why should I?"

"I haven't much time," he spoke. "Please."

Oliver frowned, but to hear a demon say please he nodded his ascent. The incubus snapped his fingers and they watched as the other women joined the blonde in the alley.

"Sorry I thought I heard something." Lois spoke.

Standing in the in between the two _men_ spoke. "Now why are you here?"

"I was summoned by Mordred." He spoke.

"Are these women in danger?" Oliver asked. Incubus looked over at them and his face paled.

"I take that as a yes." Oliver spoke. "Make us visible and follow my lead." He hissed. Incubus nodded and snapped his fingers. Oliver then hung his arm around the demons shoulder and stumbled. "King Henry the eighth I am I am, King Henry the eighth I AM!" he shouted slurring his words.

"Awe come on mate," Incubus spoke. "Pick another son…song," he shouted sounding just as pissed as Oliver.

"Henry the Eighth I am I am I am." He only sang louder.

"Man shut the eff up." He spoke and spun away from his friend and punched him hard in the face knocking him down on his back.

"Hey….you... leave him alone!" the one he heard called Lois shouted charging at him. Before he was prepared she reached back and decked him right in the jaw knocking him down. The petite blonde was right behind her and knelt at Oliver's side.

"Are you alright?" she asked as she put a hand to his cheek and gasped when he opened his eyes. It was him, the hottie from the museum.

"Awee am I dead?" he purred. "Cause surely I have just met me an angel." He slurred. Chloe didn't know whether to laugh, cry, or scream.

She chuckled. "Are you hurt?" she asked again.

"Dunno." He spoke his accent now incredibly thick with the addition of the alcohol. "Help me up…please."

"Chloe I got this one!" Lois shouted. Chloe looked over at Lois who was standing over a man.

"Chloe, Chloe, Chloe my hero hassss a name." he purred. Chloe blushed and held a hand to him and helped him to sit upright. She let go of his hand as soon as he was steady. She wiped her hand that held his on her jeans. It tingled and burned all at the same time. He helped himself upright like a new born deer learning to walk. He looked at the woman standing over incubus. "You hit him?" he asked out loud. "She hit him?" he asked slurring his words.

"Yeah she hits first asks questions later."

"Awe man he's my mate. And he weighs a hell of a lot." He moaned. Lois was now kneeling at the brunette's side. He opened his eyes at the touch of her hand to his face and he could only stare. It was her, a face he hadn't seen in nearly 50 lifetimes.

"It's you." Is all he could say? She smiled.

"Sorry, I thought you were a bad guy." She spoke. "You ok did I hurt you?" He could only stare at her. "He might have a concussion." She spoke to Chloe.

"Well we need to call the police." Chloe spoke.

"No….please...he was only trying to get me to stop singin'." the blonde pleaded.

Lois frowned. "Look my place isn't far." Lois spoke.

"You can't be serious, Lois." Chloe spoke and looked her cousin in the eye. "Oh crap you are." She hissed. "Can you get him up so we can at least get a cab?" Chloe asked holding the blond up right.

Lois helped the brunette to stand and the foursome moved from the alley to the street corner to hail a cab.

000000000000

Twenty minutes later, and a whole lotta stumbling the foursome entered Lois' flat. The women deposited the men on the sofa and one went to get ice packs the other started brewing coffee. Oliver then snapped his fingers and the women froze, time stopped in only the flat.

"Ok so now what the hell is going on, and you let her hit you?" he asked the demon.

"Look, Mordred knows that one of Arthur's knights is trying to find him and stop him. It wasn't hard for me to find out who." He looked at the Knight. "I'm meant to distract you, delay you from whatever his plan is." He looked over at the woman in the kitchen and shook his head. "He has something he is holding over me for me to comply."

"There's more?" Oliver growled.

"Yes, He also wants me to start causing mischief in Camelot. It's too long of a tale to tell now."

"I may not like what you are, and you have been a pain in the ass over the years, but you aren't evil."

"That's the second time I've heard that and I'm starting to think myself something of a pu…."

"Come on," Oliver interrupted. "You indicated that these two are in danger. I can protect them,"

"NO!" the incubus protested. Oliver just looked at him strangely. "I mean, I can protect the one that hit me. You can protect the little blonde. It's easier if we handle them separately. "

"Alright." He spoke.

"Look part of Mordred's summoning had me distracting you. I'm sorry man if I don't he'll..."

"Despite what you are, you have honor. This I know." Oliver spoke. "You aren't the only one with power. Do what you must." The incubus nodded. Oliver snapped his fingers and the two women came back into the room and each man got an ice pack and a steaming mug of coffee. Chloe just kept staring at the blonde she sat on the coffee table in front of him staring.

"Can I help ya lass?" he spoke still slurring his speech.

"I…"

"What are your names?" Lois asked. The blonde sighed; the brunette man only stared at her.

"I'm Oliver," to Chloe it sounded like Oliva with his thick accent. "And that one is Clark." He spoke.

"He can't tell me his name? Maybe he really does need to go to the hospital."

"No," he spoke and reached for her hand. "I'm Clark. My name is Clark." He spoke softly.

Lois just smiled at him. "Awee concussed and drunk, we have ourselves here a lover boy."

:If you only knew: he thought to himself. "I need to use the facilities." He spoke frowning.

"Here let me show you, can you get up on your own?" Lois asked. He nodded and tried and fell back onto the couch. Lois just shook her head and held a hand and when he tried again she pulled him up and led him to bathroom leaving Chloe and Oliver alone.

"You're still staring at me." He grinned.

"I….it's you isn't it? You were at the museum in Metropolis?" she asked almost pleading. He only nodded. "Di-did you kill that man in the office?" she spoke worrying her bottom lip in her teeth. He only shook his head. "What's going on ?" she whispered scooting closer to him. He could only stare into her eyes.

0000

Incubus was alone in bathroom staring at his reflection in the mirror. Could it be after so long he finally grew tired of the intrigue? Of powering himself on the erotic charge that hot sweaty sex could give him? He had been born? Created? this way. Why now was he rethinking his entire being. He sighed and closed his eyes. He had a job to do and a blood line to save. He needed a little more power to do _his_ damage in Camelot. He wouldn't harm anyone but stirring passions, stirring her passions would give him enough power to finish the bargain with Mordred. He raised his left hand and began to rub his thumb and first finger together slowly, lazily tapping into his power and casting his intention toward the blond with Sir Oliver.

0000000000

Oliver could tell the moment that Incubus let loose his power. Chloe was leaning forward studying him and then she sat back. "Oh….my." she spoke. She flushed from the top of her head to the tips of her fingers. Oliver sat up straight the facade of his intoxication gone. He reached and put his thumb on her forehead and she yawned growing very sleepy. He stood and grabbed her gently by the shoulders and switched places with her so she was on the couch and he was sitting on the coffee table. Chloe sighed, slid her hands down her body as she lay down on the couch and closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

" _Chivalry,honor, chivalry honor."_ Oliver muttered to himself. "God help me."

00000000

 _Chloe sat across from the man named Oliver. He was real, he had a name. She had been leaning forward staring at him when the strangest sensation rolled over her. She felt warm, tingly, and more alive. Her clothes, hell her skin felt way too tight for her. She looked at him again and her nipples hardened and she moaned._

 _"You alright?" he asked in a soft tone._

 _"Not sure," she spoke moving from the coffee table to straddle his lap. "I feel like I have a fever…" she smirked. "Do you wanna check for me?" she spoke licking her lips. He reached to touch her forehead and shook his head. His hand going back to his side._

 _She shook her head and reached for the hem of her T-shirt and pulled it over her head and tossed it aside and the reached for his hand and brought it to the middle of her chest. "How about now do I feel hot to you?" she purred. He swallowed hard and nodded._

 _"You do feel warm," he purred. "Maybe if you lost more clothing you would cool off."_

 _He reached to the front clasp of her bra and released it. The cups sliding away from her tender flesh. He pulled her forward and brought his mouth to her left nipple and sucked it deep into his mouth. She wrapped her arms around his head and held him to her. "Ohhhmyyyy." She purred. He released the one breast with a loud POP and moved to the other to give it equal treatment. Chloe could feel her body weeping for this man. His hands slid to the snap and zipper of her jeans and he opened the abrasive fabric with tender care. Chloe moaned at the sensation._

00000

Lois was sitting on her bed waiting for Clark to come out of the bathroom. She heard a noise coming from the living room and stood. "Chloe?" she asked. As she nearly passed the door to the bathroom it opened and Clark exited.

"Hi," he spoke smiling. "Where you off too?"

"I heard a noise in the living room." She spoke. "I was gonna see if my cousin was ok."

"She's fine," he spoke softly. "I can assure you." He smiled.

"What?"

"So she's your relative?" he asked.

Lois smiled. "Yeah, we're cousins on my father's side."

"Did you two grow up together?" he asked.

"We did and didn't. My father is in the army and we moved around a lot. She would stay with us from time to time." She smiled. He could feel the energy from the living room and it went straight to his head. He nearly dropped to his knees from it.

"Whoa, still not to steady on your feet huh?" Lois asked and guided him into her bedroom and helped him to sit on her bed.

"Still kind of dizzy." He spoke lying down. Lois covered him with a blanket and moved to sit in the corner chair.

"Guess for a big guy you really can't hold your alcohol huh?" she smiled.

"Guess not." He spoke smiling feeling more charged by the second. "Tell me Lois." He spoke.

"Tell you what?" she asked.

"Anything, everything…tell me about you." He purred.

"Still trying to charm your way into my pants huh?" she teased. He only laughed.

"No but keeping the person with a possible concussion awake is important or so I've been told."

"Ahh, right. About that... sorry that I hit ya." She frowned. "I get flak from Chloe all the time that I'm impulsive. The shoot first asks questions later kind of impulsive."

"There is nothing wrong with impulsive." Clark spoke. "Some of the most divine things, passionate things…come from being impulsive." He could feel his power seeping just slightly beyond his control, leaking out toward her. Lois flushed.

"Yeah, but see those kind of things I like to go into with both eyes open. All those years with the General and having all those soldiers father me too. I'm pretty cautious."

"What do you suppose it would take for you to lose your inhibitions? To toss that caution to the wind and let go?"

"Well unlike you I can hold my alcohol…mostly. There was that one half naked table dance that I did…Anyway…" she frowned. "Why don't you tell me about you? You know to make sure that your memory is ok?" she smiled.

"I assure you my memory is perfect." He grinned sitting up to lean against the head board.

"Really is that why you were slow to come up with your first name?"

"Concussion remember?" he spoke tapping his head.

"Ahh yes, the head injury." She grinned. "So what's the last name?"

"K'ent." He spoke quickly. When he had the relationship with Eliana he had given himself the name K'ent to give the fallacy that he was remotely human.

"Clark Kent?" she spoke. "Nice." She smiled.

"What do you do for a living?" she asked.

"I'm in consulting." He grinned.

"OHHHH MYYYYY," came reverberating from the living room.

"Chloe?" Lois spoke standing up.

"Relax Lois..." he spoke filling the command with more of his newly acquired energy. "She's fine."

Lois sat back down. "You know I'm sure she's fine. Oliver is in the living room with her."

"Exactly. Oliver is in the living room with her." He purred and Lois relaxed back in her seat.

00000000000000000

 _Chloe couldn't believe it, the man had miraculous and evil hands. One was massaging her thigh, he had another finger teasing her toward an incredible height. "OHHH MYYYYY," she shouted and with the simple twist to his finger she came all over him._

0000000

Oliver watched her dream, knowing full well what she dreamed. He was hard and so close to letting go of his chivalry and taking her right on her cousin's couch. When he saw that she crested from her release and sighed with a smile on her face, he was taken. This woman from the time that wasn't his would be his in the biblical sense. He leaned and wiped a stray hair from her face and shook his head.

His phone vibrated and he pulled it from his pocket. "Yes Martin." He spoke. He then stood and looked around for a piece of mail with an address on it. He found a letter and gave his squire the information. "Ok see you in fifteen minutes." He spoke and ended the call. He sighed and turned to see Incubus standing in the hall staring at him.

"I have to go." He spoke to the demon. "Will what you did satisfy Mordred?" he asked.

"No." he spoke. "It was enough to charge my battery so to speak but not nearly enough to satisfy Mordred." He frowned. "I have to go to Camelot." He spoke.

"You will not hurt them." Oliver ordered referring to the King and Queen.

"I will not, but I do have to make it look believable." Incubus frowned. "Will you keep Lois safe for me until I return?"

"Now you trust me with her?" Oliver glared.

Incubus sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "She is the very incarnation of the one woman in my very long life who ever challenged me on all my arrogance and self-righteousness."

"The one woman who captured an Incubus heart?" Oliver asked.

Incubus blushed. "Yes," he spoke. "Don't sound so smug. It can happen. Not very often considering our very nature but it can happen." He spoke.

"And this is what Mordred holds over you?" he asked.

"Yes," he spoke.

"Then I will protect her." Oliver spoke. "My squire is coming for me. I need to get back to the hotel." He spoke.

"I can put off what I have to do for at least a day." Incubus spoke.

"You can stay here with them then." Oliver spoke and moved to Chloe and touched her cheek changing her memory.

"What are you doing? You're going to leave her? I thought you were going to protect them?"

"I have to do this." He spoke. "The solstice approaches. You may have a day, I do not." He frowned. "I gave you my oath. I will protect them. I just have to do it a different way."

"You do realize…she's your..."

Oliver nodded. "And she has to come to me, of her own free will. The choice must be hers." He warned the demon. "If she can find her way to me then I will share everything with her." he spoke looking at the blonde sleeping. He leaned and kissed her cheek and stood. "You will know when my protection is in place." He spoke. His phone chimed and he looked at the screen and faded from the room.

"Noble bastard." Incubus cursed and flopped onto the living room chair. He would take the moments to rest to plot his plan in Camelot. He knew Lois slept with his simple compulsion. He shook his head. He wasn't nearly done occupying the time of the Golden Knight, but he would give him time though brief it would be.

000000000000

Oliver felt more human than he had in 3 days. He rested, ate, and took a long hot shower. He was sitting on the couch wearing the hotel robe. He was reading, file after file given to him by Martin. The young squire was at his computer at the dining table .

"So what happened last night?" Martin asked. Oliver just ignored him. "Or not," he mumbled.

"Look I know you don't like me much…" Oliver set his file down and looked over his shoulder to the young man who had been nothing but nice to him.

The boy of 23 looked haggered and slightly afraid of the Knight. Oliver cursed to himself. "Martin, I do believe I owe you an apology." He spoke.

"Sorry?"

"I am an old cranky bastard." He spoke massaging his temples.

"Sir…I ..."

"No you started this, I intend to finish it." He sat up and looked over at his Squire. "I chose to come here to do this… to save everything that I have ever known." He paused. "I know not how you got recruited into this, but I can't imagine it being easy to know what you do about me and do all the things that you do for me and put up with my attitude."

"Sir." Martin spoke. "I'm sorry too. I was recruited by my father who carries the mark of Arthur. As does my grandfather. If I can do this successfully I will also get Arthur's mark."

Oliver smirked and stood. "Who grants you the mark?" he spoke moving to sit at the table where Martin was sitting.

"My grandfather is visited by an old man." He spoke.

"Well." Oliver spoke. "Put your machine aside." Oliver spoke. Martin nodded and did as was asked. "Now put your arms on the table." Martin did. Oliver pushed the young man's sleeves up and turned his hands palms up. "As Golden Knight of the round table chosen Knight of Arthur himself you young Martin are gifted with Arthur's Mark. For your dedication to the purpose of continuing Arthur's legacy." He spoke. "And for putting up with this cranky bastard." He spoke. He touched the marks on his wrists together and closed his eyes. A stream of light shot from Oliver's wrist to the young squire's and in moments he had the indelible mark of Arthur.

"Ohh Sir." He spoke eyes wide.

"You are a good kid." Oliver spoke. "If I were to have a son, I would hope that he would be like you."

"Oh thank you sir, thank you." He spoke. "Look sorry for my whining. I have all that information you wanted on paper for you." He spoke smiling.

"Good, thank you. If you don't mind going to grab me these things? We may have to move to Scotland." He spoke handing a slip of paper to the man. He read it.

"You got it. I will be back in about an hour."

Oliver nodded and stood and went back to the couch and resumed his earlier position and got comfortable.

0000000000

Chloe woke feeling rested and oddly satiated. She knew she had had an erotic dream but for the life of her she couldn't remember the details. She heard laughing and shushing coming from the kitchen. She sat up and saw Lois and a brunette man sitting at the table having breakfast.

"Sorry Cuz did we wake you?" she asked sweetly.

"No, no, I'm up." She looked around and it felt like something was missing. "Wait where is the blonde?" Chloe asked.

Lois just looked at her and laughed and stood and went and poured her a cup of coffee and brought it to her. "Clark here was in trouble last night and we helped him." He spoke. "It was just him." She laughed. "Why don't you eat? He made breakfast."

"But wasn't there another guy? I remember him."

"When you two were helping me you did slip and hit your head." The man spoke. "Come and eat." He smiled serving her a plate. Chloe stood and shook her head trying to shake off the cobwebs.

0000000000000000

As soon as Martin left Oliver went into his bedroom and put on some shorts and a t-shirt. He went back to the living room and cleared a space. He sat down crossed his legs and closed his eyes and began to focus. He saw her face, her smile, the feel of her hair under his finger. He thought of the tiny remnants of her he claimed just from touching her hair. "I will protect you, from the most basic beginning of who and what you are and who you are related to by blood..." he spoke imagining Lois. "I will protect you both." He spoke. He let the energy grow and then sent it searching for who it was intended. He held the pose waiting until he felt it snap into place.

000000000

Incubus watched the young ladies. Mentally he shook his head at the Knight leaving his mate alone when he could have very easily claimed her. He understood what it meant to sacrifice as he had done that all his very long and immortal life.

Lois was a dead ringer for her ancestor. It struck something in him that he hadn't felt in millenia. He was charmed by this version of her. It was as if her soul called to him. He had no misgivings about having a soul, he was demon, he was evil or so he had been told by those that tried to persecute him over the ages. Would she be able to see past his defect to even be his friend? He closed his eyes and felt the power seeking them. He sighed, with this spell in place he would be free to leave to go to Camelot. He saw when in snapped into place and sighed.

"You okay Clark?" Lois asked.

"Yes, I am… wonderful in fact." He looked at his watch. "Would you look at the time? I do have to go." He spoke standing. Lois just pouted.

"Really?"

"Yes, unfortunately I have things to do." He smiled as she escorted him to the door.

"Well... will.. I …we see you again?" she asked.

"I would say most definitely yes." He smirked and opened the door and exited. He turned to face Lois before he left. "Take care, be safe." He smiled and walked away.

0000000

Camelot

Gwen sat on the dais overlooking the gardens watching the maids prepare them for the festival. Autumnal solstice was a time of great celebration and it was also her hope that one of her favored Champions would return home.

"Hmmm, I know that smile. Mischief, wonder, and pinch of lament." The voice spoke from just behind her.

She sat up straight and blushed. "My lord King is home sir. I would not want him to think I have found another." She teased.

"Well if you had it would have to be his fault for he clearly neglected such an incredible delight." She turned to smile at Arthur who stood before her then dropped to bended knee. "Forgive me my Queen if you have been at all neglected." She moved to her knees as well.

"Never, my love, never." She spoke and pulled him into a kiss.

"Well," he smiled into her eyes. "Are you ready for the masque?" he spoke standing and pulling her up. He then sat with her on his lap.

"I am I have my costume all ready." She smiled.

"Good." He grinned.

"Have you heard from Merlin? Do you know anything about Oliver?" she asked.

"No pet, I haven't. I know you are hoping he will be back this solstice, but his mission was dangerous and uncertain. He may not make it back until winter or even spring."

"He has 4 more days." She smiled.

"Look," he spoke kissing her again. "I know he is one of your favored trust him to do his duty and he will return when he is meant to."

"I know." She spoke.

"Come love, we greet the knights at the table tonight let's go and prepare." He spoke standing carrying her.

"Put me down." She laughed.

"Lady not on your life." He smiled.

0000000

Once the power locked onto Chloe and her relative Oliver sighed and stood. He stretched. He knew that Solstice was in 4 days and sent Martin to find the items he needed to prepare. This could be the one that he could go home on.

He recalled the spell he needed to cast, the gestures he needed to make, the sacred space he needed to be in, but this time he was filled with regret. He didn't want to leave her. He felt guilty for stealing her memories but it needed to be done. He knew that Incubus- Clark wasn't finished messing with him. He hoped he was on his way and would put off doing what he needed to until the very last.

00000000

Incubus stood in Oliver's suite. He stood in the space between now and could be. He had to fulfill the obligation to Mordred. His job really did just suck. But this was a mission of mercy. He smirked, this one, this one would be fun. He closed his eyes and raised his hands and clapped them together. 'Too bad I won't be around for this.' He thought. 'This is going give me one hell of a kick back.' He grinned and disappeared.

00000000000

Chloe was the first to hit the shower. She finished quickly and dressed, not bothering with makeup she put her hair up in a quick pony tail and went back to the living room. She sat and pulled her lap top onto her lap and keyed it up. As she waited for her programs to load, she closed her eyes. Something wasn't right about this morning. Something was missing. She just couldn't figure out what. Her program finished loading and she started again going through her data.

0000000000000

Lois joined Chloe 45 minutes later. "I don't get it Cuz. I have been in London for who knows how long and Clark is the first interesting guy I've met."

"I don't know Lo he seemed weird."

"Like how?"

"Like Smallville weird." She spoke looking at Lois. Lois just blinked at her.

"Yeah I know I left that life behind, the weird, the mysterious, but I tell you there is something odd there. And weren't there 2 guys?" she asked.

"Chloe what is your deal, there was only the one. I told you that earlier." She argued.

"I just feel foggy about the entire night."

"Well ya did hit your head." She sassed. "Ok... now that we've talked that to death. Let's get back to business..." Chloe nodded.

Lois frowned. "Ok I have this program that organizes stuff for ya and I have put in every possible combination of things that could possibly connect all of the victims and there is nothing." She spoke. "I don't know how you do this all the time." Lois whined.

"It's like coffee, its addicting." Chloe smiled.

"Hey did you ever find the guy in the Museum murder?" Lois asked.

"No…I never saw him again." Chloe spoke her voice going monotone.

"You okay?" Lois asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she smiled. Lois shook her head.

"Well we have several murder scenes to go. Do you want to divide and conquer?" she asked. "The two up town today and the then down town tomorrow?"

"Sure." Chloe spoke. Chloe wrote down an address for Lois. "We do this during the day this time." Chloe smiled.

"Agreed and if we get done early enough, I'll show ya some of the neighborhood and we can grab some dinner."

"Great, call me if you find anything." Chloe spoke getting up. She put her computer in hibernate and went to put on make up and do something with her hair. In 20 minute she and Lois both left to continue their investigation.

0000000000

The Knights all stood at their seats, swords lying flat on the round table. Heads were bowed and right arms were crossed over their chest. Arthur and Guinevere entered arm and arm. He escorted her to her throne and held her hand to assist her in taking her seat. He then brought it to his lips and kissed it. He winked at her and turned and moved to his throne.

"Be seated my knights." He spoke regally

"Aye,"they spoke in unison. Arthur took in the room and sighed, there were 3 empty seats at the table.

"Orin." He spoke. "His mourning will be completed at solstice and will retake his seat at that time. Oliver as you know was selected by Merlin to seek Mordred and bring him back to face judgment for what he did. He is also expected to return at solstice, but there is no guarantee that will occur. His chair will be ever ready for when he returns. And Galahad.." he spoke. "Is preparing to perform the solstice ritual at the stones. He is in meditation." He spoke.

Baran stood up. "My lord King, permission to speak?" He spoke bowing his head.

"Go ahead, sir Knight."

"Sir there is rumblings from the peoples of the South. Is it wise to still continue with the masque and festivities with Mordred running wild? They are afraid, it's a dangerous time indeed." The knights nodded in agreement.

"My lord King, may I speak?" Gwen asked knowing that this was truly her husband's room.

"Be my guest, Highness." He smirked.

"I do understand the fear from the people and you are speaking on the behalf of those you protect. We have the immortality and they do not. However, if we change things now, just stop because of Mordred he wins." She spoke.

As the Queen spoke Incubus faded into the room and stood on the round table. He was in the in between again and totally undetected. He turned to the queen and shook his head. She was exquisite, her mocha colored skin, long curly hair in an ornate twist. Her crown just as dainty as she, he turned to the King whose eyes were filled with love for his wife. He then looked down at the Knights who were listening to her, enraptured by what she was saying.

He turned to study all the faces to see who would fit his agenda and smiled at who he saw. It was an old cliche, Lancelot whose wife had just passed sat, stoic and silent. "Almost too easy." Incubus spoke. He then smiled to himself. "Oh Mordred, be careful what you wish for." He smirked as he was struck with an idea. Now was not the time or the place, he would meet with the royals in a more private setting. He closed his eyes and disappeared.

The meeting lasted nearly another hour, when all was settled they were dismissed and the King and Queen took leave to enjoy their night together.

00000000

Incubus stayed around the castle that night, watching waiting. Seeking the right time to enact his mischief. He needed to ensure that everything went off without a hitch. During the next day he found a quiet place to sit and wait, absorbing the energies coming from Camelot.

00000000000000

Chloe and Lois made it back to her flat late in the evening after they picked up dinner and a couple of bottles of wine. It had been a tiring day. They washed up, set out dinner and began to compare notes. As Chloe was typing an email popped up referencing the cuff link.

: _Miss Sullivan,_

 _That cuff link was a challenge to track down. There is a very short list of names of potential owners. The first just so happens to be in London, staying at the only 5 star in central London. The name is listed under Q. Nothing more or less._

 _Again this is confidential.._ :

Chloe stopped reading. She was stunned and foggy as to why she was researching a cuff link. It seemed important since it came from a reliable source. She clicked on the link to the picture and gasped it was a beautiful cuff link. Chloe read the address and pulled up a map. "Hey Lo, how long would it take to get to Strand and Adams from here?".

"From here, by cab? 15 minutes. Why what's up?"

Chloe paused. "I started this other project before I left and a lead is taking me there. You mind if I bail and go and check it out?"

"Yeah I do mind." She spoke putting down her file and looking at her cousin. "We stick together remember? These girls are getting killed in singles, and until we figure out the pattern, hells to the no am I letting you go out alone." she spoke standing and putting her coat on. Chloe just smiled. "So where are we going and what are we doing?" Lois asked.

Chloe stood, stretched, her body tired from the day. "We are going to an uber stuffy hotel, trying to track down the owner of a very unique cufflink." She smiled. She put her coat on as they exited Lois' flat and headed to the curb to catch a cab.

000000

Oliver sat on the floor studying the various piles of paper around him. He was tired, not just physically but mentally as well. The signature was clearly Mordred. It was cold, evil. Why and what was his purpose? There was a pattern developing, he could feel it but it was just out of reach. He stood and went to the fridge and pulled out a tub of ice cream from the freezer. He pulled a spoon from a nearby drawer and went back to his spot.

He waved a finger and the papers began to swirl around him. He rearranged them with a flick of his spoon shaking his head in frustration.

00000

The dynamic duo made it to the famed Hotel and walked into the lobby. It was like nothing Chloe had ever seen. It was old world elegant. She felt like a pauper begging at the street corner. She had snuck into many a hotel in the US and was uncertain if she could get away with the same trickery here.

Lois tugged on her sleeve and pulled her into the attached restaurant. She led her to a table in the darkened corner. "Pull up the layout on the fancy phone of yours while I go check out security." Lois spoke and stood and left the table. Chloe pulled up a map and looked, it was locked up tight.

0000000000

Oliver had grown weary and needed a break. He got up and decided he would go out for a walk. He needed to stretch his muscles and clear his mind. He went and dressed in jeans and a hooded sweat shirt. He armed himself with some daggers, and put on his leather jacket and was about to leave his suite when he saw the door knob rattle and heard cursing coming from the other side.

000000000

Lois returned ten minutes later folding up a small piece of paper and grinning. She sat down and flagged down a waitress to place their order.

"What?" Chloe asked as Lois ordered 2 pints.

"If we wait 20 minutes the cleaning ladies for this floor go and have a smoke break out back. We can sneak in then." She smiled. Chloe just shook her head.

"What?" Lois spoke sipping her beer as soon as it arrived. "Don't tell me you lost your edge for this?" Lois teased.

"Hardly, I'm shaking my head as to why you don't do more of this, you're good at it." She grinned. She put her phone away and they sat and enjoyed their beverages.

000000

"Would you get off that phone?" the young housemaid yelled at her coworker. The young brunette on her phone flipped her off then hung up the phone.

"You are just jealous," Amy shouted.

"No, I just like being employed."

"And me too," she smiled. "Lets turn this last room and take a break. He's meeting me out back." She smiled as they headed into one more room to clean.

0000000

Oliver opened the door to see a very flustered Martin juggling the bags and things in his hands. "I take it you had success in finding everything?" he grinned. His aide just growled and glared at the Knight as he entered the suite.

"Oh yes, I did, and I ended up in some of the oddest places to find it all thank you very much." He gristled while setting down bags. He looked over at Oliver and frowned. "Heading out?" he asked.

"I need to. Looking at all the script is giving me a glaring headache. I am so close to the truth and it's just out of reach. I figured air would clear my mind."

"And you are armed?" he asked.

"Ohh lad, a knight never goes unarmed, in my time a broad sword and good dagger did the trick. Here discreet is better and I am being _very_ discreet." He smirked. "Thank you for getting those items. If this solstice is my to be my journey home, I want to be prepared." He paused at the thought of going home, and sighed. "Alright then, I'll call if I need you." He spoke and left the room.

00000000

"Lass," the voice hissed as he pulled the young brunette maid into the dark recessed corner near the dumpster, "I thought you were going to disappoint me." He hissed as he began to nuzzle her neck.

"Never." She smiled. "I just."

"What?"

"Wished I knew more about you?" she grinned as she pulled back a bit to look into his face.

"Like what pet?" he purred as he began to touch her lovingly. "You don't need to know much about me." He spoke and kissed her again pulling her further into his seduction.

00000

Chloe and Lois made their way down the exceptionally long sidewalk to the back of the hotel and turned to head down the alley.

"No, NOO, please, no please no… aughhhhhhh." Was coming from near the dumpster. The girls, not even thinking ran toward the sound.

0000

Oliver was going to head further into the city to hunt, to maybe get lucky and find a clue or even the killer. He had headed down the block from the hotel when he felt the shift, felt the evil. He closed his eyes and focused, it was coming from the back of the hotel. He turned and ran to the back of the building, with a burst of power he increased the speed of his run and tossed his hood up to cover his face.

000000000

"Yo D bag!" Lois shouted as she rounded on the man holding the young maid over his head by her throat. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" She shouted and charged full throttle. Chloe watched in horror as he tossed the young lady to the side and turned to face Lois. Chloe ran to the young lady who was pale and coughing trying to catch her breath.

"It's ok. I'm going to call for help," she spoke and pulled out her phone, and her screen said no service. She cursed and tried to sooth the girl when she heard a scream and an oof and saw Lois being tossed aside and landing hard against the dumpster then thudding onto the ground. The man turned on Chloe and looked her up and down and licked his lips in appreciation. He then reached his hand out to her and pulled the maid to him as if she were bound with some invisible rope. She smacked at his arms, but being weak, it was like a kitten smacking a lion. The man smirked, uttered some words and a dagger appeared in his hands. He grinned as he immediately jammed a knife deep into the girls chest and laughed.

"NOOOOO!" Chloe shouted and stood preparing to charge the man.

Chloe watched in horror as he stabbed the girl repeatedly. She felt the world fall from beneath her feet and dropped to her knees. She it wouldn't be long before she passed out or threw up. The evil man pulled the knife out and then stuck his hand in the wound a vial of blood appeared around his neck. He sighed, satisfied and turned to face Chloe. "You are next as is that boorish woman who fought me." He spoke as he removed the blade from the dead girls chest and wiped the blade on pants slowly stalked toward Chloe.

"Who are you calling boorish you pig?" Lois spoke as she round house kicked the man in the head. He back handed her and she landed prone on the dead girl.

He shook his head, stunned by the kick and turned to face Chloe who was now frozen in fear. The man held his empty hand as if there was a dagger in it and in a second one appeared.

"Now where were we?" he purred.

"I would not take another step if I were you." A deep masculine voice spoke from behind him he spun to see a tall man face covered by a hood, standing legs braced apart and arms crossed over his chest. The fiend reached a hand and Chloe was pulled to him and he put the knife against her throat.

"This has nothing to do with you friend, leave us alone, and I won't kill you." He smirked as he sniffed Chloe's neck. Oliver took a step forward, "Uh, uh, uhh," he spoke. "You come closer and she dies."

Oliver closed his eyes, grateful the hood shielded his face, hid his rage. It also hid the movement of his lips as he used the words he was taught to call upon his power-all of it. He was charging like a bolt of lightning. "You're right, you can have her." He spoke and moved to leave. The man grinned and relaxed his grip ever so slightly. "On a cold day in hell." He spoke as he ran forward one hand pointing to Chloe. With his power he pulled her from the fiends arms and tossed her aside. He tried to be gentle, apologies would have to come later. The other hand let loose his power on the man and he screamed as he began to burn from the inside out. He then pulled his power back when the man collapsed on the ground in a smoldering heap. He shook his head, as he ran to where Chloe was, she was sitting her back against the dumpster trying to catch her breath. She looked up at the hood covered man and tried to scramble away from him. "Easy," he spoke, he flipped his hood back then extended his hands up in a placating gesture. He then squatted down to be at eye level. "Are you hurt?" His voice was like a warm blanket soothing her frayed nerves. The voice was familiar, felt familiar, but she couldn't think, just stared. His eyes, like a deep reach chocolate, called to her. The concern warmed her very soul. "I repeat, are you hurt?" he asked moving a little closer.

"F-f-fine." She spoke her voice shaking.

"Chloe?" Lois spoke. Chloe turned her head to see Lois standing with a huge blood stain over her belly.

The hooded man cursed violently, he stood and turned to Lois. "Are you hurt?" he spoke and reached for her shirt.

"Not my blood." She spoke her voice weak and shaky. "Not my blood." She repeated just a little louder. He pulled the hem of her shirt up and was relieved to see her skin in tact. Incubus would kill him or at least try if she was damaged, in any way. He sighed and turned back to Chloe. He held a hand to her and she just stared at it.

"I won't hurt you." He spoke. Chloe just stared at the hand then finally took it. He pulled her to standing. Her legs were unsteady and he pulled her closer into his body to support her weight. He then cocked his head. "The authorities are coming." He spoke to Chloe. She nodded. "No you don't understand, I can't be here when they arrive. I have to go…now."

"But?" she spoke very much afraid. He looked down at her, unable to resist the temptation he leaned and brushed his lips against her. "Oh?" Chloe spoke touching her hand to her lips. He stepped back from her reluctantly and turned to the burned corpse of the fiend and knelt at his side. He put his hand on what was left of its chest, closed his eyes, took a deep breath and then in an instant he disappeared. Chloe turned to Lois when she heard her sniffling. Lois was kneeling at the side of the dead girl, crying. "Oh Lois," Chloe whispered. She had intended to go to her cousin, intended to comfort her, but a burning sensation in her chest dropped her to her knees and in a moment the world went black.

00000000000

Oliver appeared in his suite, in front of his Squire who fell out of his chair at the suddenness of his appearance. "That didn't take long." He spoke. He stood as Oliver didn't respond to him. "Sir?" he asked again.

"You need to leave…..now." he spoke his voice barely a growl.

"But."

"NOW!" he shouted. He held the hand that had touched the fiend away from his body. Martin bolted from the room, like he was on fire. Oliver flipped his hood back with his other hand. He moved to the center of the room, stood tall closed his eyes and whispered. "Incubus….Incubus…..Incubus."

00000000

Oliver was starting to sweat; the darkness he absorbed from the fiend was seeping into his system, creeping up his arm. His hand felt cold, painful. He coughed as the pain caused his entire body to spasm. "INCUBUS….." he grimaced. "INCUBUS….. INCUBUS!" he growled.

00000000000

Arthur and Gwen were lounging in their private sitting room waiting for their escort to the gala. Incubus popped unceremoniously startling the royals. The King stood as did the Queen and he immediately put her behind him in a protective stance.

Arthur glared at the intruder and hissed. "YOU!" He then slowly withdrew Excalibur from its scabbard and pointed its tip at the heart of the intruder.

"Majesty," Incubus bowed with a courtier's flourish. He stood and smirked. "It has been a long time." He then took a step extending a hand to the Queen.

" No you don't," Arthur hissed moving Excalibur's tip closer to his the demons chest. "How dare you show your face back here! I should slay you where you stand." Arthur hissed. "Gau…." The King started to shout for his guard but with a snap Incubus silenced him. Arthur choked and then moved his lips to speak but no sound escaped.

"Arthur? What have you done you….you… beast!" She shouted. Her husband looked to her his eyes wide with surprise.

"I can undo it, Majesties if you promise to not call for your Knights." He spoke honestly.

"And why would I not call for help?" she argued

"Because you are both in danger and because I have news of your Golden Knight." He spoke earnestly splaying his hands out in a gesture of placation. The King turned to him, took in and let out a deep breath and nodded his head in assent to keep quiet. Incubus snapped his fingers and the King coughed. This time it was audible. He cleared his throat a couple of times and sighed.

"What do you know of Sir Oliver?" The Queen asked moving to stand directly at her husband's side.

"Easy, love." Arthur spoke. "Be warned," he spoke glaring at the intruder. "You are on very dangerous ground." He hissed. "Now, how are we in danger?" he spoke.

"Please, sit." He spoke. Arthur sat, resting Excalibur across his lap, not at all easy with the presence of the demon. He then took Gwen's hand in his and directed her to sit close. "I can't say much, just that I have been summoned by Mordred." Gwen paled. "I can tell you that I have sworn my allegiance to Merlin which far out ranks Mordred. Mischief is in the air tonight. To protect you, stay in your quarters tonight. Leave for no reason."

"Why?" Arthur asked.

"People will see you both, not acting like yourselves. Not acting like the loving couple you are. It will only be an illusion. You will know the truth, and in the morning all will be well."

"Vague much?" Gwen hissed. "And what of our people, are they in danger and you still haven't said anything about Sir Oliver!" she yelled. Arthur set Excalibur in its scabbard and pulled his wife onto his lap.

"Easy lady, be easy." He spoke kissing her neck. ""Riddles, demon that's all you speak in. Last time very nearly destroyed me."

"I was….bored." Incubus shrugged trying to look contrite. "We incubi are trouble makers. Being impetuous is like breathing."

"And the mischief tonight?" Arthur hedged.

"Just remember stay in your quarters, please. As for Oliver…." he started to speak and staggered. "Oliver…he… he clutched his chest. "He…" He shook his head.

"Incubus?" Arthur asked standing Gwen sliding off his lap to stand with her husband.

"What about Sir Oliver?" The queen asked.

Incubus dropped to bended knee shaking his head, then in a loud pop, he disappeared.

000000

" _Knowing that I am can be very hazardous to your health." He lingered on the last of his words. Chloe licked her lips._

 _"But." She squeaked._

 _"No. I speak the truth. Please." His hand slid up her arm to her shoulder up the side of her neck. "You are a temptation I cannot afford. I have a mission that I simply cannot fail." He traced an index finger down the side of her face. "I promise, as long as I live I shall never forget you. Please, forget me lass, like your life depends on it, as it very well might." And then he disappeared. Chloe felt cold, so very cold for the loss of his presence, his strength._

"CHLOE! DAMN YOU! If you don't wake up by god I will kick your ass!" Lois shouted at her.

"Miss please." A voice spoke to calm Lois. Chloe woke up feeling like she had been dragged unwillingly wakefulness. "Are you alright?" A male voice asked. Chloe looked to see a Paramedic kneeling at her side with Lois. Chloe nodded. "Let's sit you up and see how you do." He spoke. He directed Lois to stand aside as he helped Chloe to sit. As soon a she was upright a rush of memories hit her, from the museum encounter to the alley with Clark, she remembered HIM. Oliver, he was real, and he had save her life. Chloe flushed with the flash of the memories. "Are you ok?" the Paramedic asked again. Chloe sighed and nodded.

"Ok." He spoke. "Let me take your vital signs, the police are going to want to talk to you." He spoke while reaching into his bag. After taking her vitals, he had her sign a piece of paper refusing transport and left her and Lois to talk to the Police.

Chloe and Lois had their clothes collected for evidence and the police had given them paper scrubs to wear. They each were given blankets and water bottles by the paramedics in the alley. The cousins sat on the bumper of a police car each staring into space. The constable had interviewed them at length, taking care since they were also victims.

"Is there someone we can call for you or somewhere we can take you?" the Constable asked.

"MmmMr. Q," Chloe squeaked. "Pent….penthouse…this hotel." Lois glanced at her cousin, but schooled her surprise. saw the shift in her hands, felt the gears turning.

"Chloe?" Lois asked.

"Can you give us a minute?" Chloe asked the Constable. The man nodded and went back to talk to other officers.

"No Chloe," she whined. "I want to go home, shower, and maybe drink a gallon or nine of wine."

Chloe sighed, "Please, trust me…I NEED to do this… I have to know..." she spoke shaking her head.

"But Chloe…"

"I wish I could explain, I can't. I will never ask you for another thing as long as I live…." she whispered.

"Liar." Lois sassed, sizing up her cousin. "Fiiiiiineeee." She sighed. "But you ow me, like big …huge….expensive pair of shoes HUGE." Chloe smiled her mega watt smile.

"Fine." She sighed pushing a stray hair behind her ear. "You can go home but I can't. I have this feeling that this is important. That if I don't check this out, don't find him, I may be missing out on something big…and I don't want to regret that." She spoke honestly.

The constable returned a few minutes later. "Well?"

"Like she said, Mr. Q, penthouse." Lois spoke. He nodded.

"I can have one of my men escort you in." he stated.

"No.." Lois protested almost a little too eagerly. "No thank you, I mean. We can go as soon as you say we can leave." Lois spoke and stood helping Chloe up.

The Constable gave them a business card and told them he would follow-up in a few days. The cousins left the scene heading toward the front of the ginormous hotel.

000000000

Incubus was a very angry demon. He was pulled from his business before he could solidify his instructions. He was spouting off as he popped into the Knights suite. "Of all the ungrateful, arrogant…I was in the middle of..."

"In...cu…bus.." Oliver groaned. The demon stopped his ranting and actually looked at the knight who was on his knees. He was sweating and ashen in color.

"….Oh shit…what the bloody hell happened?" he asked.

"A…f-f- fiend killed another young woman behind this hotel." He hissed. "The girls…"

"What? What about them?" Incubus asked. "Lois? Is she hurt?"

"No….need help, it's…." Oliver struggled.

"Is she hurt?" the demon spoke louder.

Oliver snapped his fingers and the TV came on and played the events in the alley for the demon. Incubus relaxed when he saw her flash her abdomen to the knight, no injuries…not her blood." Oliver groaned and dropped to his side. "Think you might….h-h-elp me now?" he spat.

The demon seemed to come back to himself and looked at the Knight on the floor. "Of course… of course." He spoke and snapped his fingers and was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. The clothes of court were constrictive and uncomfortable. With a gesture he pushed the furniture out his way, clearing a larger space for what he needed to do.

"Arggghhh." Oliver spoke. "S-s-so cold….." he coughed.

"Easy, Sir Oliver….breathe easy." He spoke surveying the blackness that had crept up to the man's neck. "Now, can you hold that hand out to me?" He asked. Oliver nodded weakly and raised the trembling arm up and away from his body.

The demon reached for his wrist as if assessing his pulse and closed his eyes. When he opened them, the blue was gone. Two black orbs stared down at the Knight. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, this is a very, very complicated piece of death magic. Fiend you say?" Oliver only nodded weakly. "Mordred is pulling out all the stops."

"C-can -you ….maybe talk less?" he growled.

Incubus laughed. "Aye that I can." He then grabbed Oliver's wrist as if he was restraining him and closed his eyes. He took several deep breaths and then began to utter in the ancient language of his race. Slowly his human skin ebbed away revealing the red and black underneath. After a minute the facade was gone and he was demon.

The connection where he held Oliver began to shimmer and a black haze began to filter from it. He tossed his head back and scrunched his eyes and groaned at the malice he was channeling. He bit his lower lip at the intensity and his fang like teeth very nearly punctured the skin. After nearly five minutes the blackness was circling the room. Oliver was free from the poison. Incubus then held his hands apart as if holding a sphere and the darkness was pulled into a concentrated mass. Incubus studied if for several moments and then with a growl he clapped his hands and it then exploded into nothing. Oliver just collapsed to his back and tried to catch his breath.

"Huh, didn't want to talk to you?" Oliver teased. Incubus shook his head and collapsed on to the couch that was behind him. He was a little too weak to return to his human skin.

"Feeling good enough to crack jokes?" Incubus teased.

"Better, not good." Oliver coughed.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking?"

"I'll answer for a very large Scotch or 6." He groaned as his breathing returned to normal but every muscle in his body ached. Incubus held his hand out as if holding a glass and one appeared filled to the brim with the rich liquid.

"Aged to match you." He grinned as he watched the Knight slowly sit up and recline against a chair.

"Bastard."

"Old Codger." He retorted handing over the drink. Oliver took into his unsteady hand and took a big drink from it, nearly drinking it all.

"Now, the answer?"

"What I showed you… I edited." He sighed then finished his Scotch and the glass immediately refilled.

"What?" Incubus spoke sitting up.

"The girls…" he spoke slowly. "They were in danger…"

"Show me.."

"No." Oliver spoke looking at the red and black-skinned demon that was arching his eye brow at the knight.

"Sorry?" he hissed.

"They are safe and alive." He spoke.

"I want to see Lois." He hissed standing.

"Like that?" Oliver snapped back.

Incubus shook his head and closed his eyes and his human skin rolled over the red and black. "Now where are they?" he hissed.

"I let them go." He answered starting to feel more like himself and just a little buzzed.

"YOU DID WHAT?" the demon shouted.

"I had no choice." He spoke as his glass seemed to refill itself. He took another hearty drink. "They were safe, the fiend was sufficiently dead." He snarked.

"Where did this happen?" Incubus growled.

"Behind this hotel." In an instant, the demon was gone. Oliver sighed, remembering the feel of her lips on his, the warmth of her body against his. The pain of the poison gone. A lingering ache in his chest remained for the loss of the woman he had become intoxicated with. _Mate—_ echoed in his heart and his head. Impossible, he was not of this time but his soul recognized hers, and it called to him like a siren. "Bloody hell." He growled and finished his second drink and the glass refilled again.

0000000000

Chloe and Lois made it to the front of the building in silence. "Look, you want to do this, I am NOT going in to this hotel looking like this." Lois spoke addressing their current attire.

"Fine, there is shop across the street." Chloe acquiesced and they marched across the street.

0000000000

Martin was part pissed at and part terrified of his boss. He stormed from the room and to the elevator and out of the hotel. He stood outside and caught his breath. Should he call his family? Should he go back? He had no idea. He looked across the street and saw a coffee shop. He would get a drink and then maybe go back to check on his boss.

000000

Dressed and feeling more normal the two cousins left the shop. Chloe focused on heading to the corner to cross the street turned her head when Lois told her to "Slow the eff down." Not paying attention she ran into a young man carrying a coffee cup each knocking the other down.

"Are you alright?" Martin asked the blond trying to help her up. Chloe just waved him off and got up on her own power.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She spoke.

"It's YOU," the man she knocked down spoke as he got up.

"What?" Lois asked.

"It's YOU." He spoke again.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" Chloe asked angrily.

"No, but I know you." he spoke staring at her.

Chloe and Lois stood watching him, watching as his brow furrowed as if he was weighing what to do next. "Well, there is only one thing left for me to do then." He spoke.

"Did you hit your head? You aren't making a lick of sense." Lois snarked.

The man laughed, seemingly to himself. "There is only one thing left to do."

"And that is what exactly?" Lois asked slightly agitated.

"Simple, I need to take you to him."

000000000000000

Chloe just stared at the man standing before her and Lois as if he was spawned by the devil himself. "Sorry what did you just say?" she whispered trying to reach for the card that he again pulled from her reach.

"That I have no other choice then to take you to him." He turned on his heel and headed to the corner to cross the street. "Come on now, follow me." Chloe was just numb, struck dumb by what he just said and then started to follow until Lois grabbed her by the arm and dragged to a stop.

"Lois!" she whined.

"Are you crazy?" Lois shouted. "ISN'T one near death experience enough!"

"I need to do this. Either you're with me or I go alone. If I don't I may regret this for the rest of my life." Chloe yanked her arm from her cousin and marched after the young, strange man.

"Chloe? Chloe!" She growled and followed her cousin. "If we die so help me I will kill you." She shouted.

0000000000

Incubus hid in the in between as the Police were still in the alley investigating. He could see what had happened and did owe the Knight a thank you for protecting his woman. Wait, what? His woman? He shook his head and sifted back to the Knights penthouse. He was where he had left him.

"So really not a great idea you sitting here getting pissed." Incubus spoke, holding his hand and large drink appeared.

"No not getting pissed. Trying to get pissed." He just shook his head at the memory of what happened in the alley. "That was pure darkness. A hate so vile, so consuming, and it was eating me alive." The golden knight sighed heavily and slithered up on to the couch. At least the Scotch made my muscles stop aching." Oliver spoke. The Scotch was not the strength of what he would drink in Camelot. Oliver turned to see the demon working on a large drink. "Can demons even get pissed?" He asked looking at his… friend. Were they friends? A puzzle for a later time.

"Oh, yes, we incubus can get good and snockered like the rest of the world." He laughed to himself as he recalled the last time he got good and drunk.

"Well." Oliver sighed. "I'm not going to find a killer like this." He spoke and stood and was a little unsteady on his feet. He downed the remaining liquid and the glass filled again. "Damn this is good." He spoke to the Demon.

"I told you it was aged to you, old man."

"Ha, ha." He snarked. "Look, there is another entire suite," he spoke pointing away from himself. "Over there." He spoke his speech no slurring. "Since you are grounded because I called you. ..It's yours." He turned to head to his suite. "Be well demon, see you on the morrow." He spoke the alcohol and fatigue dragging forward his native speech and thickening his accent.

"Be well sir knight." Incubus spoke as he stood and went to the suite the knight had offered him.

000000000

The man who had not introduced himself to the women at all marched them through the hotel to the elevator. He entered and they followed at his heels. He hit the button for P1 and up they went.

"Do you…" Chloe spoke. "Can you at least tell me.."

"Madam, I can offer you nothing." He spoke curtly.

"Listen ass hat." Lois spoke annoyed with how this guy was talking to Chloe.

"No you listen." He hit stop on the elevator and turned to them. "There is a great many things going on that you may not possibly comprehend. So I suggest you find your footing, find your answers, and either jump on board or step off." He spoke. He was angry, and the girls were stunned by his curtness. He turned to face the elevator door and hit the button to send the elevator car back on its way. Chloe and Lois just looked at each other wide-eyed, stunned to silence. The elevator stopped, the doors opened and the guy stepped out and turned to the only door on the floor and slid his key into the electronic lock.

00000000000

Oliver stood in the shower letting the hot water further relax his muscles. The water sluicing over him was also helping to center himself. It had been foolish to touch that evil, but he couldn't think to do anything differently, she was there and had been in danger. It had been pure instinct. He began to wash in earnest trying to scrub the feeling of the malevolence from his skin. His thoughts kept spiraling back to her, her luscious little body, her soft lips. He turned the water from hot to cold. His body betraying him. He didn't have time for this. He had to find Mordred and the mystery of his murders. He needed to regroup, get back out there and find the killer the fate of his world depended on the success of this mission.

000000000000

Chloe and Lois stood side by side inside the entry way of the most opulent room they had ever seen. There was no mistaking the wealth that it took to buy the pleasure of such a space.

"Ohh my.." Chloe spoke.

"God." Lois finished.

"Wait here." The man spoke and went to the left of the massive room to a door and opened it and disappeared behind it.

"Would you look at that view?" Chloe spoke going to the massive windows that over looked the city. The lights were shimmering like diamonds and held her attention.

Lois nodded and was about to reply when a door on the other side of the room opened and Incubus stepped out. "Clark!" Lois spoke and ran to him. He looked up, coming back from his thoughts just in time to catch the freight train. Lois wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped her up in his arms.

"Hey," he spoke rubbing her back, soaking her in. "Not that I'm not grateful, but what are you doing here?" he asked pulling back to look her in the face and the anguish on her face was nearly his undoing. He scooped her up as if she weighed nothing and sat with her on the couch, consoling her as she cried.

Chloe watched her larger then life cousin shatter in the arms of the man she knew she was utterly lost to and sighed, feeling more out of place then she did moments ago. She had been so confident earlier and she felt it evaporate like a morning fog. She wrapped her arms around her chest and began to rub her arms, suddenly filled with doubt that was making her down right cold.

00000000

Oliver stepped from the bathroom wrapped with a towel around his waist and one draped over his shoulders. Martin stood at the entrance to the bedroom, head down. Oliver startled when he saw him and then sighed.

"Martin." He spoke. The man raised his gaze to meet his. "I.."

"You have a guest." Martin spoke.

"Sorry?"

"A guest!" Is all he said and left the door way and headed down another hall to his room. In a moment Oliver was in shorts and a t-shirt and headed to the living room.

000000

The huge room suddenly got very, very small. In a quick sequence of events, Chloe turned, when he entered the room. He saw her, she saw him, their eyes locked. "Oh shit." She muttered. With Lois occupied, Chloe bolted for the door and was at the elevator faster than she thought she could move.

0000000

Oliver stepped out into the living room and saw Chloe stare at him. "Oh shit," she spoke. Their gazes locked and then she surprised him as she turned and rabbited. He shook his head and smirked. He bowed his head and closed his eyes and in a blink disappeared.

000000000

Chloe bolted into the elevator, pressing the buttons relentlessly to get the door closed, and have it start heading down. Seeing him again sent Chloe's heart to beating triple time. She was dizzy, light-headed and prayed the elevator would get her to the lobby quickly. He was all that she remembered from the street and she wasn't sure she was truly ready to face him. She sighed and moved to lean her back against the back wall of the elevator and closed her eyes and sighed again. The elevator then lurched and she gasped and opened her eyes to see the blond standing in the elevator. The doors were still closed. He was wearing shorts and a t-shirt, arms crossed over his chest and legs braced. She wasn't sure what the expression on his face was, predatory. angry…either way a gaggle of butterflies began fluttering low in her belly.

"So…you find me…and then you leave?" he spoke softly.

"I," she spoke.

"Yes you." He spoke uncrossing his arms and taking a step toward her. "You and I need to talk, but not here." He spoke and held a hand out to her. She just looked at it, utterly frozen. "I…dare..you…." he spoke smugly. Chloe gasped and then timidly reached for his hand. He wrapped his large hand around hers and reveled in the skin to skin contact. He then pulled her close, closed his eyes, and they disappeared.

00000000000

Incubus could have very easily interfered and stopped the petite blond from leaving, but they needed to have it play out on their own. He still had the spell he cast upon them that hadn't been completed. If their passion ignited he would light up like a star going Nova.

"Lois?" he asked. He chuckled as she gracelessly sniffed and then pulled back from him and wiped her eyes.

"Clark?" she tried to smile.

"Come on, you need rest." He smiled standing with her as if she weighed nothing.

"But Chloe?"

"She will be well cared for. I promise. My friend is the epitome of honorable." He spoke carrying her to his suite door.

"And if he isn't?" she sniffed again.

"Well, then… I will make him suffer." He grinned.

"Deal." She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. He laughed as he carried her into his suite.

00000000

Chloe gasped and clung to the tall blond as the world disappeared from underneath her feet. When it came back underneath her, they were on the very top of the hotel. She gasped at the enormous view that lay before her. The city was beautiful at night. She shivered and blanket was suddenly wrapped around her shoulders. He moved to the edge of the building and sat facing her. "Who are you? What are you?"

He sighed. "First things first, let me help you remember what I helped you forget."

"I think you already did…in the alley. You are Oliver?" she spoke cocking her head at him. "You were at the museum, you were over that man….but you didn't kill him did you." She spoke taking a step toward him. "How did I.. how could I forget you?"

"I…erased your memory." He spoke softly lowering his gaze.

"Why?"'

"I told you, knowing that I am, could be dangerous."

"I don't understand." She spoke clutching her chest. "Why… how could you take the memories away from me?" she reproached, her tone not angry, only deeply curious.

"A simple question with a complicated answer." He spoke softly, standing. "I did it to protect you."

"This makes no sense." She spoke. "I saw you with my own eyes…." She rambled. "I've touched, you…..kissed you." She spoke licking her lips. "And you were gone. Now here you are, as real as any man…And you can do things that normal people can't do." She began to pace and mutter to herself. When she ran out of words she stopped and turned to face him. ""Why do I need protection?"

"You are in danger."

"And?" she asked fishing for more, pleading with the single word for more. She felt her sanity slipping and she needed the facts to keep her balanced. Keep her anchored in reality.

"And what? Why does it need to be any more complicated than that?" he spoke simply.

"Ughh you are so infuriating." She growled. "Can't you just answer a question directly?"

"Aye, I could but for you where is the fun in that?" he smirked moving into her personal space.

Chloe just paused and then her face flushed. "You…you're playing with me?"

"A little." His smirk turned into a full grin.

"Men." She shook her head.

"Please lass, can you do me one favor?" he spoke moving close enough to feel her breath on his skin, but not touching.

"What?" she spoke blushing at the closeness of him.

"Touch me….." he whispered.

"I…"

"Please, just touch me. I need assurance that you are hale and hearty." Chloe bit her lower lip and lowered her gaze to his chest. She then reached and rested her hands over his heart. She felt him shiver, watched the goose flesh race down his skin. He closed his eyes and sighed, he felt complete. ""I have a question for you?" he spoke softly.

"Go ahead, I may or may not answer it." She smiled reveling in the feel of him under her hands.

"Why did you lie?" he asked.

"What?" she blushed.

"You saw me clear as day at the museum over that body, yet the description you gave the authorities was nowhere near what I look like."

"Oh boy…" she spoke resting her head against his chest.

"What? It's a simple enough question." He teased her trying to coax the answer from her. He kissed the top of her head, "Please."

She shook her head and sighed. "A deal?" she spoke looking up into his gaze. The look on his face made her heart skip a beat.

"Perhaps." He smirked.

"If I tell you why I lied, will you tell me once and for all who you are, really? And why you are here in London?"

Her gaze was innocent and his heart ached and he nodded. He sighed and reached to push a stray hair behind her ear. "I am… Sir Oliver, Knight of the Round Table from King Arthur's Court." He slid his right hand down her left arm and took her hand in his. He then put his left hand palm up. He brought her hand to the ink on his wrist and held it there and closed his eyes.

Chloe felt like she was falling down the rabbit hole. The floor disappeared beneath her feet. She was then standing on a hill overlooking a huge castle.

"Open your eyes." He purred. Chloe did and gasped. They were standing in a court yard she had seen before.

"Where are we?" she asked. He moved to stand behind her and wrap her in his arms. He then again put her hand over the ink on his wrist.

"Camelot." He spoke. "I could have tried to explain all this to you, but you are a truth seeker. You need facts." He smiled. "Hold on," He whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek. In several earth moving sequences she saw a young Arthur pull the sword from the stone, then watched as the boy matured to become King. His epic love with Guenevere, and the epic battles. The gift of the cup of life from Merlin and the men that were Knighted into Arthur's service and given the choice to drink from the cup.

"It is the cup of immortality." He whispered in her ear. "We who had the drink, will never grow old, and never die. It also granted us power, magic so to speak. We are guardians." The scene changed showing Oliver's life, his struggles as a child. She was then shown his strength as an archer and swordsman, his knight hood, his winning the favor of the Queen as her Champion, and the duty he had to light the funeral pyres of all who fell because his arrows were always true.

She saw how that honor burdened his heart and hers broke for him. The mural at the museum was true, he carried a heavy burden of responsibility. Tears were sliding down her cheeks. She turned and wrapped her arms around him, and the images faded into the night.

"Shhh lass, no need for tears….not for me. " He spoke and kissed the top of her head.

"But Camelot was just a myth. A legend ..."

"Do I not feel real to you?" he spoke and she looked up at him. "That is my home, my life…"

Sniff "Then why are you here?" she spoke. She licked her very dry lips, and noticed that's where his gaze was fixed.

He gently wiped her tears away. "Sweet, I would love to answer that, but first there is something else I have to do." She looked up at him confused. He shook his head, "No…I must do.." He cupped her face in his hands and took his first sip of her lips. It started out sweet, seeking, then she moaned and he gave into the lust that had simmered and was now boiling over into desperate need.

0000000

Chloe was drowning. She felt the need for this moan boil deep within her and it was quickly consuming her. She needed more, desperately. He pulled her closer into his body and she slung a leg over his hip, not satisfied she leaped slightly and wrapped her legs around his hips. "Ahh lady." He whispered and rested his forehead against hers. "Not here, not like this." He groaned as she rocked her hips rubbing herself against him. He took a deep breath to reclaim his focus and snapped his fingers and in a blink they were gone.

They reappeared in the darkness of his bedroom. "Chloe." He purred her name against her neck. She sighed as she clung to him. "Lady, I have sworn an oath of honor." She rocked against him again. "And if you keep that up I may throw that oath into the ocean." She chuckled and peeled herself off of him and slid down his body. He inhaled and exhaled deeply. He then took her hand in his and led her to his bed. He then scooped her up and crawled with her onto the bed. He gently lay her down, nuzzling her gently as slipped a hand under the hem of her shirt.

Chloe was lost, a torrid of sensation none of which she had never felt before was bombarding her body. His lips, his hands had set out to conquer her and damnit if she weren't ready and willing to surrender.

"I…I…had a dream that you…I mean .. I ….wee…" she stuttered and groaned his hand moved higher to the soft mounds pushed up by her bra. She groaned again as he teased her flesh through the cups.

"Yes, you did," he smirked as he switched from one breast to the other lazily.

"You can read minds?" she gasped.

"No, but sweet I can read facial expressions especially the ones from the throws of passion." He grinned and pulled back and sat up slightly. He waved his hand in sweeping gestured down her body and she was instantly naked. She gasped and tried to cover herself. "No.." he reprimanded gently. "You are beautiful." He spoke. Chloe's eyes filled with tears and she shook her head.

The look on her face sent ice coursing over his body, cooling his need quickly. "Oh god." Chloe saw it and rolled onto her side, facing away from him, curling into a ball, her tears falling harder. Oliver spooned her body in the cradle of his. "This has nothing to do with you, sweet."

000000000

Clark lay on the bed with Lois, she was curled up against him, fast asleep with a little help from a compulsion. He was feeling the energy seeping from what he cast on the Knight and his mate and he was starting to tingle…then it stopped. He closed his eyes and tried to push harder, but there was a wall, something blocking him. He sighed, closed his eyes and tried to rest, even though, as a demon, he never really had to sleep.

0000000

"You stopped." She sniffed. He only held her tighter. "You don't want me."

"Shhhh, sweet. Yes, I did stop." He kissed the back of her head. "And the hell I don't." he spoke kissing her shoulder. "Me simply telling you that you are beautiful made you cry." He rubbed her arm gently. "In that moment, I saw so much more than your raw desire for me. Your heart has been neglected, battered. And as much as I want to give into my need for you, I want to give you so much more. You deserve so much more." He purred.

"So you want me?" she asked rolling onto her back, looking up into his oh so handsome face. He wiped away her tears gently.

"Like a starving man wants a meal." He smiled. His desire came roaring back to life. He could feel the edges of Incubus' influence but pushed back against it as best he could with the protections spell he had cast. He struggled with his composure. "But for now?" he whispered. "Let me just hold you." He snapped his fingers and they were under the blankets, Chloe resting her head against his chest, listening to the rhythmic beating of heart.

Chloe sighed. "What?" he asked rolling onto his side to face her.

"Are you really immortal?" she asked. He nodded. "And the powers?"

"Magic." He spoke. "A very old magic."

"And eventually…you'll….I mean you'll…"

"Hey…" he leaned and kissed her softly. "Let's not worry about that until we have to." She nodded.

"You did something with remains of that killer?" She asked. He nodded.

"I needed to make sure that none of his energy could hurt anyone else."

"A knight of the round table?" She spoke softly. He nodded. "The golden knight?" He nodded and he blushed.

"Listen, love, there is time tomorrow for questions." He purred. "Now sleep." He spoke as he lay onto his back. He pulled her against his side and wrapped an arm around her. She snuggled in, kissed his chin, yawned then drifted off to sleep.


End file.
